Повороты судьбы
by TarasovaVika
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер столкнулась с самым страшным событием в своей жизни - смертью близкого человека.С каждым днем она все глубже увязала в трясине отчаяния.Неужели такова ее судьба?Или все же в ее жизни появится человек, который поможет,поймет и поддержит
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Прошел уже почти целый год после битвы за Хогвартс. Все шло своим чередом. Школу восстановили, там продолжали обучать юных волшебников. Многим удалось смириться с утратой, но были и те, кого воспоминания не отпускали. Одним из них был Джордж Уизли. После смерти Фреда, он словно потерял себя. Родные и друзья пытались поговорить с ним, объяснить ему, что брата не вернуть и что надо продолжать жить дальше, но он их не слушал.

Молли перестала надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь ее сын станет прежним. Из-за переживаний ее здоровье ухудшалось. Артур очень волновался за жену и всегда находился рядом с ней, старался помочь, успокоить.

Миссис Уизли часто искала повод для того, чтобы собрать всю семью вместе. И этих поводов было достаточно много: дни рождения, семейные праздники и обычные ужины в кругу семьи. Все это помогало ей отвлечься от грустных мыслей. Женщина понимала, что ее дети уже давно выросли, но не хотела выпускать их из-под своей опеки. Джинни вышла замуж за Гарри и уехала из отчего дома. Их свадьба стала событием года, о ней писали все газеты даже спустя несколько месяцев после церемонии.

Рон и Гермиона расписались сразу же после окончания войны. В отличие от Гарри и Джинни, они решили сделать это скромно, не затевая «пир на весь мир» и не собирая кучу гостей. Приглашены были лишь самые близкие – все семейство Уизли, Гарри, Невилл и Луна. Торжество прошло тихо, по-семейному.

Первое апреля – день рождения близнецов Фреда и Джорджа – теперь стал праздником только для Джорджа. Решили отмечать, как всегда, в Норе. Этот праздник вряд ли можно было назвать веселым (каким раньше всегда был). Скорее, это был просто вечер воспоминаний. Джордж долго уговаривал мать не устраивать ничего подобного, но она была непреклонна, ведь для нее это был повод снова собрать всю семью вместе.

Молли украдкой вытирала слезы, предательски выступающие на глазах; Джинни и Гарри выглядели расстроенными и чувствовали себя неуютно; Рон был очень хмур. Чтобы хоть как-то ободрить мужа, Гермиона крепко сжала его руку. Но больше всех страдал Джордж. Нет, он не рыдал, не бил посуду… Он просто сидел, смотря в одну точку отрешенным, слегка покрасневшим взглядом, под которым были видны темные тени. За весь вечер Джордж не вымолвил ни единого слова, и сердце Гермионы сжалось от жалости.

Иногда она пыталась начать разговор или хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, но ничего не выходило. Разговор никак не клеился.

Спустя какое-то время миссис Уизли принесла огромный и как всегда великолепный торт. Неожиданно раздался громкий хлопок аппарации: прибыли Невилл и Луна. Невилл держал что-то огромное и, наверное, тяжелое. Гермиона предположила, что это портрет. И она, как ни странно, оказалась права.

- Мы просим прощения за столь внезапное вторжение. Просто Фред и Джордж всегда были нашими друзьями, и мы подумали, что можем прийти. Но если вы против… - виновато произнесла Полумна. Невилл лишь согласно кивнул.

- Нет, нет, что вы! – залепетала Молли, кажется, она была рада тому, что может прервать гнетущее молчание.

- Это вам, Миссис Уизли. Мы долго думали, что вам подарить, и решили, что это вам понравится, – Луна скинула ткань с полотна, и все устремили взгляды на портрет. С картины на них смотрел Фред, такой же веселый и жизнерадостный, каким его запомнили многие. Он улыбался и радостно махал рукой.

Молли сначала улыбнулась, а потом, в порыве эмоций, разрыдалась. Кто-то улыбался, смотря на портрет, кто-то был ошарашен. Только Джордж повел себя так, как никто не ожидал – с грохотом встал из-за стола и, со словом «спасибо», вылетел из кухни.

Гермионе показалось, что настал ее черед попытаться "достучаться" до Джорджа, поддержать или предложить ему свою помощь. Не успел Рон узнать, куда она собралась, как Гермиона уже встала и вышла из гостиной.

Выбежав на улицу, Гермиона огляделась. Она не сразу заметила Джорджа, сидящего под раскинувшимся недалеко от дома деревом. Девушка колебалась. Дело в том, что она даже и не представляла, что именно должна сказать.

Набравшись решительности, она все же подошла к нему.

- Джордж, я хотела спросить… как ты? – робко осведомилась Гермиона.

- Как я? Ты действительно спрашиваешь меня об этом? – сорвался парень. - Да никак, отвечу я тебе. Я потерял самое дорогое, что у меня было – часть себя, своей души! И после этого ты спрашиваешь, как я? Я не могу так больше! Не могу смотреть, как плачет мама, как переживает за нее отец! Какой смысл был устраивать этот чертов день рождения? В чем смысл, если его больше нет? И его не вернуть, слышишь? В чем смысл… - добавил он тихо.

Гермиона еще никогда не видела Джорджа таким беспомощным и, казалось, потерявшим всякую надежду. Куда делась та беззаботная улыбка, те веселые шутки и жизнерадостность? Неужели все это могло просто так уйти вместе с Фредом?

- Прости, пожалуйста. Я действительно не могу представить, каково тебе сейчас. Просто я хоте… - начала было она, но договорить так и не смогла.

- Уходи! Просто уйди. Оставь меня в покое.

- Но, Джордж…

- Гермиона, уходи.

В этот момент девушка сорвалась. Ей надоело это глупое упрямство Джорджа. Неужели он и правда считает, что это незаметно – то, что ему сейчас кто-то нужен?

- Джордж Уизли! – крикнула Гермиона. - Я не уйду отсюда, пока ты меня не выслушаешь! Да, ты ничего не можешь тут поделать. Да, я понимаю, что тебе очень больно. Нам всем очень плохо, не только тебе. Но жизнь ведь на этом не заканчивается! На этой чертовой войне многие потеряли своих близких, но все они продолжают жить.

Не строй из себя мученика! Мы все всегда готовы тебе помочь, поддержать. Только не молчи! У тебя есть свой магазин, есть любимая девушка. Посмотри на себя – ты на человека перестал быть похож! Нельзя вот так вот сдаваться! Ты, вообще, когда последний раз спал? Посмотри на себя!

Гермиона была в ярости. На последних словах она не удержалась и влепила ему звонкую пощечину.

Джордж был потрясен таким поведением подруги.

- Но, Гермиона… - вздохнул он, - пойми, мы с Фредом всегда были одним целым, мы всегда все делили на двоих – вещи, наказания, боль…

Знаешь, когда нам было пять лет, мы с ним играли во дворе и я, совершенно случайно, упал и сломал ногу… Мне тогда было очень больно… И знаешь, что тогда Фред сделал? Он сломал себе ногу! А знаешь, что он тогда сказал? Он сказал, что мы близнецы, и должны быть во всем одинаковы! А еще… он сказал, что так нам обоим будет легче, потому, что боль мы разделили на двоих…

Гермиона, Фред – это я, а я – это Фред. Если он мертв – значит мертв и я.

Девушка, неожиданно для себя, улыбнулась.

- Джордж, ты дурак.

От такого заявления парень опешил и не нашел что ответить, а Гермиона, как ни в чем не бывало продолжила:

- Если жив ты – значит, жив и он. Неужели ты этого так и не понял?

- Гермиона… ты права. Но мне и правда тяжело. Ты права, я постараюсь начать все заново… За себя и за Фреда, - он выдавил что-то похожее на улыбку.

- Просто не стоит забывать, что у тебя есть мы. Еще у тебя есть Анжелина, которая тебя всегда поддержит, я в этом не сомневаюсь, - Гермиона положила ладонь на плечо Джорджа.

Парень обнял девушку.

- Спасибо, - прошептал он, отпуская ее.


	2. Глава 2

Викусь, слова типа «девушка» и «парень» в качестве синонимов лучше не употреблять. Знаю, что ты хочешь избежать повторений, но подобные слова сильно влияют на текст, читать просто неприятно. Старайся строить предложения так, чтобы в абзац можно было спокойно впихнуть и саму Гермиону, и местоимения к ней: она, ей, ее…

А теперь поговорим о том, как надо оформлять прямую речь:

_- Герми, я люблю тебя__**! – в**__оскликнул Рон__**. – Д**__авай детей делать!_

Т.е. если первая часть заканчивается на «!/?», то после слов автора стоит точка, следующее предложение начинается с большой буквы.

**Не**верный вариант:

_- Герми, я люблю тебя__**! – в**__оскликнул Рон__**, – Д**__авай детей делать_!

Или

_- Герми, я люблю тебя__**! – в**__оскликнул Рон__**, – д**__авай детей делать!_

Глава 2

Солнечные лучи ласково играли в ее волосах, веки слегка подрагивали, а на лице застыла счастливая улыбка. Гермиона заворочалась и сползла чуть ниже, из-за чего лучи плавно перескочили на улыбчивое лицо, заставляя поморщиться. Гермиона потянулась и открыла глаза. За окном была прекрасная погода - во время такой просто невозможно находиться дома. Гермионе ужасно захотелось прогуляться сейчас по парку с любимым, держась с ним за руки…

Из мыслей ее вывел грохот, доносившийся, судя по всему, с кухни. Она почувствовала аромат свежего кофе, который окончательно ее взбодрил.

- С каких это пор Рон начал готовить? – поинтересовалась она в пустоту.

Быстрыми шагами, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, она добралась до кухни. Картина, открывшаяся ей, превзошла все ее ожидания – Рон в фартуке, с венчико**м** в одной руке и кофейником в другой, вертелся у плиты и, напевая мотив какой-то песенки, пытался приготовить себе омлет.

Залюбовавшись своим мужем, Гермиона не сразу заметила стоящие на столе две чашки чая и булочки с джемом. Сев за стол, она уже собралась начать трапезу, как вдруг услышала:

- Не ешь сладкое, а то весь аппетит себе перебьешь, - Ро**н п**одошел к ней и нежно поцеловал ее в щек**у. - **С добрым утром, любимая!

- Оно будет добрым, если ты сейчас же угостишь меня своей стряпней, - кокетливо произнесла девушка.

- Есть, мэм1! - шутливо ответил Рон.

После **довольно-таки** вкусного завтрака, Рон предложил своей жене отправиться в парк аттракционов, на что она ответила согласием.

Через час они уже во всю кричали на горках, а потом вместе смеялись над сделанным**и в**о время катани**я к**олдографиями. Гермиона чувствовала себя самой счастливой девушкой на всем свете.

Ближе к вечеру пара, держась за руки, прогуливалась по парку и разговаривала на самые различные темы. Точне**е,** говорила Гермиона, а Рон лишь иногда вставлял комментарии, от которых девушка начинала громко смеяться.

- Гермиона, а как мы своего будущего ребенка назовем? – неожиданно спросил Рон.

- Ну,… Если у нас будет мальчик, **может,** назовем его Эрик? – немного поразмыслив, спросила Гермиона.

- Мне нравится. А если девочка? Может, назовем ее Лилиан? – предложил Рон.

- Чудесное имя.

Они пришли домой около полуночи и сразу отправились в спальню.

- Спокойной ночи, солнышко, я люблю тебя, – обнимая жену, прошептал Рон.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Рон.

«Вот оно – счастье!» **- б**лаженно подумала Гермиона, прежде чем отправится в царство Морфея.

Гермиона стояла на крыльце «Норы» и недоуменно оглядывалась по сторонам. Она не понимала, как оказалась здесь, ведь хорошо помнила, как уснула в постели рядом со своим мужем.

«Была не была**»,** - подумала она и решительно открыла дверь. Озираясь по сторонам, Гермиона обратила внимание на большую коробку, стоящую на столике возле камина. Она решительно направилась к ней, как вдруг тут кто-то схватил ее за руку. Обернувшись, Гермиона увидела загадочно улыбающегося Фреда. Ее охватил животный страх, ведь Фред – а это был именно он, потому что на голове у него не было повязки, которую носил Джордж - погиб, причем год назад. Страх ее был не долог, он практически сразу исчез. Фред не пытался ей навредить, наоборот, он будто излучал волны добра, и, в каком-то необъяснимом порыве, Гермиона его обняла.

- Что тут происходит? – спросила она, отстраняясь.

- Совсем скоро всё изменится. Ты всё узнаешь. Все будет хорошо, - все так же странно улыбаясь, ответил Фред, после чего внезапно сорвался с места и поспешил к выходу.

- Фред! Фред, постой! – Гермиона попыталась было его догнать и остановить, но ноги будто приросли к полу.

- Все будет… скоро… - повторил Фред, прежде чем выйти из дома.

- Гермиона? Ты уже пришла? – из раздумий Гермиону вывел удивленный голос Джинни.

К этому времени в холе собрались Джордж, Гарри и Рон.

- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что тут происходит? Фред только что сказал мне, что…

- Фред? – перебил ее Джордж.

- Гермиона, он ведь погиб год назад… - с горечью произнесла Джинни.

- Я знаю, но,… наверное, мне показалось, - растерялась Гермиона.

- Родная, присядь, - Рон взял ее под руку и усадил на диван.

- Но все же объясните, что произошло? – потребовала она.

- Понимаешь, милая, - начала миссис Уизли, - **м**ы решили устроить тебе сюрпри**з в** честь вашей с Роном годовщины и преподнести небольшой подарок.

«Странн**о, в**едь годовщина у нас только через месяц**…», -** подумала Гермиона и натянуто улыбнулась.

- Не волнуйся, это не «Канареечные помадки» и не «**Бомба-вонючка**2», - улыбнувшись, произнес Джордж. – Кое-что поинтереснее.

- Хватит уже этих прелюдий, - раздраженно произнес Рон. - Гермиона, - торжественно обратился он к своей жене, - вот и прошел год, целый год со дня нашей свадьбы. Я рад, что именно ты стала моей женой - спутницей моей жизни, - он заметно нервничал, но старался это скрыть, но весьма безуспешно. - Я очень надеюсь, что скоро в нашем доме можно будет услышать детский плач и топот маленьких ножек. Я люблю тебя!

Рон подошел к Гермиона и страстно поцеловал ее. Это была прекрасная и, одновременно, очень трогательная сцена. Глаза у миссис Уизли покраснели и она тут же начала вытирать проступающие слезы.

- Кхе, кхе. У нас**, **вообще-то, сюрприз намечался, - неуверенно произнес Гарри, которому очень не хотелось мешать двум влюбленным.

- Прости, - покраснев, произнесла Гермиона.

- Ну, раз все готово, можно начинать, - радостно возвестил мистер Уизли, обнимая супругу за плечи.

- СЮРПРИЗ! – хором закричали все, кто был в комнате. Взорвались хлопушки, ярко-цветные искры разлетелись в стороны, а прямо над потолком застыла надпись: «С годовщиной!»

- А теперь ты, наконец-то, можешь открыть свой подарок, - протягивая коробку жене, сказал Рон.

Гермиона развязала огромный бант и открыла крышку. Ее лицо озарила веселая, немного детская улыбка, а потом девушка внезапно рассмеялась. В коробке лежала…огромная голубая рыба.

- Рон, это так романтично, - прыснула Джинни.

- Гермиона, Гермиона! Проснись! – кто-то решительно тряс ее за плечи.

Образы «Норы» и ее обитателей, яркие вспышки хлопушек начали медленно рассеиваться. Открыв глаза, Гермиона увидела перед собой лицо Рона.

- Что случилось? Который час? – потягиваясь, поинтересовалась она.

- Половина десятого, - рассеяно проговорил Рон.

- О**, **Боже! – воскликнула Гермиона. Сонливость мигом, как рукой, сняло**. -** Рон, почему ты меня не разбудил раньше? Я опаздываю, Рональд, опаздываю! – как ненормальная, она вылетела из кровати, уютной и теплой, и начала носи**ть**ся по комнате, одной рукой пытаясь расчесать непослушные локоны, а другой натянуть юбку.

- Милая, прости, пожалуйста!

- Не надо, я не сержусь, - девушка нежно погладила Рона по щеке. Она уже была одета и причеса**н**а.

Гермиона аппарировала.

На работе она никак не могла заставить себя сосредоточится, все ее мысли были о странном сне. Решив подумать о нем вечером, Гермиона заставила себя выбросить из головы лишние мысли и заняться делом.

1 ß âñå æå äóìàþ, ÷òî «ñýð» çäåñü íå ïîäõîäèò, îí æå ñå-òàêè ê Ãåðìèîíå îáðàùàåòñÿ. Íå óâåðåíà, íàñ÷åò «ìýì», íî â ïîäîáíîì êîíòåêñòå îíî ÷àùå óïîòðåáèìî.

2 Ñëîæíûå ñóùåñòâèòåëüíûå, èìåþùèå çíà÷åíèå îäíîãî ñëîâà è ñîñòîÿùèå èç äâóõ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî óïîòðåáëÿþùèõñÿ ñóùåñòâèòåëüíûõ, ñîåäèíåííûõ áåç ïîìîùè ñîåäèíèòåëüíûõ ãëàñíûõ _**î**_ è _**å**_, **ïèøóòñÿ ÷åðåç äåôèñ**:

À) _æàð-ïòèöà, áîé-áàáà, äèçåëü-ìîòîð, ãåíåðàë-ìàéîð, ïðåìüåð-ìèíèñòð._

Á) _èçáà-÷èòàëüíÿ, êóïëÿ-ïðîäàæà, ïàèíüêà-ìàëü÷èê, ïèëà-ðûáà._


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3.

Закончив половину работы и поняв, что ей нужен отдых, Гермиона решила отправиться на обеденный перерыв. В любимом кафе "Чайная роза" девушка заказала чашку кофе и пару клубничных пирожных. Как только принесли заказ, а это сделали довольно быстро, девушка сразу же отхлебнула горячего и очень вкусного кофе. Решив, что времени у нее предостаточно, она решила обдумать сон, приснившийся накануне. Ее очень мучил вопрос, что своими словами хотел сказать ей Фред. Фред-погибший брат Джорджа, сын Молли и друг Гермионы и Гарри. Девушка почувствовала, как сердце предательски защемило. Вот, она - маленькая одиннадцатилетняя девочка, впервые садится за стол красно-желтого факультета и знакомится с двумя совершенно одинаковыми мальчиками. Вот, эти же самые мальчики пытаются обмануть Кубок Огня, и тот взамен награждает их седыми волосами и длинными бородами. Как, они - два человека, имеющие одну душу могут существовать друг без друга?

-Привет, Гермиона! О чем задумалась? - из воспоминаний ее вывел Джордж, сидевший напротив. - Ты не против, если я присяду? - спросил парень. Девушка заметила, что он был чем-то озабочен, но всячески скрывал это.

-Нет, что ты. Конечно, садись, - поспешно заверила девушка.

- Не думал, что встречу тебя в такое время. Ты же вроде на работе? - рыжий был немного удивлен.

-Да, но это не значит, что я не могу сходить на обед,- улыбнувшись, сказала девушка. - А ты тут как оказался? - Гермиона решила, наконец, узнать, как Джордж оказался в ее любимом кафе.

-Все очень просто, дорогуша, - Джордж слегка улыбнулся. - Это мое любимое кафе, здесь готовят просто изумительные кофе и очень вкусные пирожные. Мы часто бывали тут с ..., - парень осекся. Гермиона поняла, что ему тяжело давались воспоминания.

-Не продолжай, я поняла,- девушка, одобряюще улыбнулась. - Странно, что я не видела тебя здесь раньше.

- О, с тех пор, как закончилась война, я редко выбираюсь куда-то из своего магазина. - Джордж заметно погрустнел.

-Все в порядке? - девушка забеспокоилась. - Расскажи, станет легче, доверься мне, - в знак доверия девушка накрыла его ладонь своей маленькой ладошкой.

-Все отлично, не беспокойся за меня. Я же обещал, что начну жить заново, без прошлого. Я пытаюсь, честно, только пока мне не очень хорошо удается. - Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, - парень сменил тему.

- Какой? А ты про мою задумчивость,- девушка заметила, что парень кивнул. - Да, на работе завал, начальство сказало разобраться с бумагами до вечера, а вечером мы с Роном хотели сходить в театр.- Девушка на ходу придумывала рассказ, дабы не делать парню больно, рассказывая про сон и про Фреда.

- Я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, не зря же ты Гермиона Грейнджер, прошу прощения, уже Гермиона Уизли,- Джордж попытался приободрить Гермиону.

- Спасибо, я думаю, что действительно что-нибудь придумаю,- девушка посмотрела на часы. - Черт, обеденный перерыв давно закончился. Прости, Джордж, мне пора, иначе меня уволят, - девушка выскочила из-за стола и собиралась расплатиться, но не смогла найти кошелек. - Мерлин! Что же за день сегодня такой? Сначала утро, теперь это,- девушка выглядела подавленной.

-Не беспокойся, Гермиона, я заплачу,- рыжий в который раз улыбнулся.

-Но, Джордж, спасибо, - девушка заметно расслабилась.

-Беги уже, не хочу, чтобы тебя уволили из-за того, что ты проболтала со мной весь свой перерыв, - ответил парень.

-Еще раз большое спасибо,- девушка чмокнула парня в щечку и быстро трансгрессировала. А Джордж так и остался сидеть в кафе, размышляя о своем.

Оказавшись в кабинете, Гермиона первым делом еще раз мысленно поблагодарила брата Рона, пришедшего на помощь, и решила, что вечером она обязательно заскочит к нему в магазин и вернет все деньги. Девушка села за стол и увидела свой бумажник, мирно лежавший под кучей бумаг. "Этот день явно не принесет ничего хорошего"- подумала она и начала работать.

Закончив с документами, девушка взглянула на часы - половина одиннадцатого. Она поняла, что засиделась, а ведь ей надо было еще успеть в магазин «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки». Поняв, что сегодня она уже никуда не пойдет, девушка аппарировала домой. Там ее уже ждал Рон, выглядевший слегка взволнованным.

-Слава Мерлину, ты дома! - парень обнял Гермиону. - Я уже начал волноваться,- парень заметно расслабился.

-Прости, я просто заработалась,- девушка зевнула. - Пойду-ка я спать, ты же не хочешь тащить меня наверх, если я засну прямо тут,- девушка рассмеялась.

-Я только за,- Рон, подхватил Гермиону на руки и понес в спальню. Аккуратно положив жену на кровать, он увидел, что она уже мирно спала. Парень поцеловал ее, накрыл одеялом, а затем отправился вниз. Там он начал убирать со стола ужин. Парень планировал ужин на двоих, но жена так устала, что даже не заметила этого. Рон, конечно, немного расстроился, но быстро остыл, поняв, что в его жизни еще будет немало уединенных ужинов.

С момента, как Гермионе приснился сон про сюрприз и рыбу, прошло 2 недели. Девушка и думать о нем забыла. На работе был завал, и она приходила домой заполночь. Сил не оставалось даже на то, чтобы приготовить ужин. По утрам в их доме все чаще и чаще появлялась Молли, которая и приносила молодой семье ужин. Гермиона искренне была благодарна свекрови за такую заботу. В один из таких дней, девушка встала пораньше. Голова болела так, будто по ней прошлась сотня великанов. Барышня попробовала выпить зелье от головной боли, но организм отправил его обратно. Стоя у плиты и готовя гренки с беконом, девушка еле-еле боролась с рвотным рефлексом. - Доброе утро, Герми! - Рон обнял девушку сзади и поцеловал в щеку. - Ты какая-то бледная, с тобой все в порядке? - парень отстранился и посмотрел ей в лицо. -Я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую, пожалуй, я сегодня посижу дома и немного отдохну,- Гермиона натянуто улыбнулась. - Надо отправить сову в министерство,- девушка с неохотой вылезла из объятий мужа и направилась к письменному столу. Успешно написав о своем плохом самочувствии и отправив заявление, девушка принялась за завтрак. Организм категорически отказывался принимать какую-либо пищу, и Гермиона, бросив попытки поесть, отправилась в спальню. Рон уже был собран и собирался уходить на работу, но, заметив измученную жену, резко остановился. -Может мне остаться с тобой? Напишу Гарри и объясню ситуацию, он прикроет,- Рон был настроен решительно. -Рон, не стоит, я справлюсь,- девушка поцеловала парня, давая этим понять, что она справится.- Иди, а то опоздаешь. -Ты уверена? - парень никак не мог успокоиться. -Да. Рон, я ценю твою заботу, но уверяю тебя, я справлюсь,- Гермиона легла на кровать и отвернулась. Поняв, что бороться со своей женой бесполезно, Рональд отправился на работу. Девушка почувствовала, что засыпает. Желудок предательски урчал от голода, но каждая мысль о вкусном завтраке, давалась Гермионе с новым приступом тошноты. Девушка решила не думать об этом и попыталась уснуть. Вдруг она услышала хлопок. «Молли», - подумала девушка и отправилась на кухню. -Эй, есть кто-нибудь дома? - девушка удивилась, услышав голос Джорджа. -Что ты тут делаешь? - Гермиона села на диван и вопросительно уставилась на гостя. - Что-то с Молли? -Нет, с мамой все в порядке. Просто она не очень хорошо себя чувствует, вот и отправила меня сюда. Малыш Рони уже ушел? - Джордж улыбнулся. "Он стал намного больше улыбаться",- подумала девушка и широко улыбнулась. - Да, Рон ушел буквально минут 10 назад, - барышня утвердительно кивнула. - А разве ты не должен быть в магазине? - Я решил устроить себе выходной, все равно в магазине от меня никакого толку пока нет. - Ответил парень. - Могу ли я предложить тебе чашечку кофе? - Гермиона встала с дивана и направилась к плите, на которой стоял еще неостывший напиток. -Если тебе не сложно, то я только за, - гость сел за стол. Девушка заварила напиток и направилась к столу. Запах крепкого кофе ударил ей в нос и голова девушки закружилась. Выронив чашки, она начала падать, но чьи-то руки не дали ей этого сделать. -Стой, стой, стой. Не надо мне тут сознание терять, у меня с колдомедициной как-то не сложилось. С тобой точно все в порядке? - Джордж усадил Гермиону на диван, а сам принялся убирать разбитую посуду и черную лужу, образовавшуюся на полу. -Да, это, наверное, просто от переутомления, целый день на работе как - никак, - девушка попыталась улыбнуться. -Может тебе чаю сделать? А лучше что-нибудь перекусить,- рыжий решительным шагом направился к холодильнику и быстро сделал Гермионе бутерброд и заварил чай. - Вот, поешь, станет легче, - Джордж протянул ей тарелку. Девушка откусила кусочек - организм больше не сопротивлялся, а с радостью потреблял предложенную пищу. Съев все и запив чаем, Гермиона поблагодарила Джорджа и хотела пойти вымыть посуду, но вдруг почувствовала резкий ком в горле и быстро помчалась в ванную, там ее и вывернуло. С лицом зеленого цвета она вернулась в гостиную. Парень выглядел обеспокоенным. - Нет, Герм, с тобой не все в порядке, потому что выглядишь ты не лучше Снейпа. -В смысле? - В смысле, с таким же зеленым цветом кожи и огромными синяками под уставшими глазами. Может тебе лучше прилечь? - Джордж аккуратно взял девушку под руку, и они медленно направились в спальню. Там девушка легла, но тут почувствовала еще один приступ рвотного рефлекса. От быстрого скачка с кровати у нее закружилась голова и она, не удержавшись, медленно осела на кровать. - Что же это такое-то? - Гермиона чуть не плакала. - Тише! Не плачь. Все пройдет скоро,- парень пытался хоть как-то успокоить находившуюся на грани истерики девушку. -Может тебе лучше вызвать медиков или на крайний случай Рона? - поинтересовался Джордж. - Да, что вы все ко мне пристали? Сказала же, что все нормально. Это легкое недомогание. И это скоро пройдет! - девушка кричала. Ее лицо покраснело от злости. - Герм, успокойся! - парень выглядел потрясенным. – Да, что вообще с тобой такое? Мне это надоело, либо мы сейчас вызываем медиков, либо я все расскажу маме, а, зная ее, я бы посоветовал тебе первый вариант. - Боже мой! Джордж, прости, пожалуйста, я правда не хотела кричать. Я сама не понимаю, как это вышло, - теперь из глаз девушки катились слезы. -Ну же, тихо, не плачь. Сейчас дядя Джордж вызовет Рона, и мы что-нибудь придумаем,- Джордж приобнял девушку и та, уткнувшись ему в плечо, разрыдалась. Успокоившись, барышня легла на кровать, а парень спустился вниз, решив отправить письмо брату. Поднявшись, он обнаружил, что Гермиона сладко спала, обняв подушку. Решив ее не беспокоить, рыжий снова спустился вниз и стал дожидаться Рона. Через полчаса муж все-таки появился. Рон выглядел очень испуганным и был весь на нервах. -Что с ней? Она в порядке? Где она? Что случилось? - было видно, что парень волнуется. - А теперь, малыш Рони, успокойся. Боже эту фразу я повторил сегодня уже сотню раз. Твоя жена очень плохо себя чувствует. У нее кружится голова, и ее вечно тошнит, а за последние 2 часа ее настроение менялось, как погода в Санкт-Петербурге. Сейчас она в спальне мирно спит, и я не советую ее будить,- Джордж с облегчением закончил свою речь и присел на стул. - Боже! Как же я волнуюсь. Она работает целыми днями, неудивительно, что ее организм не выдерживает таких нагрузок, - Рон присел рядом. - А ты тут как оказался? -Маме нездоровится, вот она и попросила передать вам ужин,- Джордж кивнул на миску, стоявшую на столе. -Эмм..спасибо, за то, что оказался рядом, если бы не ты, я не знаю, что тут могло произойти и за ужин тоже. - Рон резко встал и обнял брата. - Это конечно все очень мило, братишка, но что нам делать с твоей женой?- отстраняясь, спросил Джордж. -Может вызвать медиков из Мунго, а еще лучше - маму?- Рон совсем отчаялся. -Вот что значит родные братья, - старший Уизли улыбнулся. -Думаю, будет разумнее, если мы вызовем сюда маму, она человек с опытом и обязательно что-нибудь придумает,- с этими словами Джордж аппарировал. Рон еще немного посидел, а потом, заварив крепкого чаю с ромашкой и лимоном, поднялся наверх. В спальне он ожидал увидеть Гермиону ,но ее там не было. Рон огляделся и увидел, что дверь в ванную приоткрыта. Заглянув туда, парень увидел свою жену, сидевшую около унитаза. Выглядела она очень болезненно. -На вот выпей, должно стать легче, -парень протянул ей кружку. -Спасибо. Почему ты не на работе? - сделав глоток спросила девушка. -Дорогая, как я могу работать, зная, что ты тут совсем одна, да еще и в таком вот состоянии?- Рон выглядел слегка возмущенным. -Рон, это так ми...,-девушка не успела договорить, - желудок в который раз отверг все, что ему предлагали. Рон присел рядом и погладил любимую по голове. -Мило. Ты самый лучший муж,- закончила свою фразу измученная девушка. Она попыталась встать, но ноги ее не слушались. Рон, приобняв, жену помог ей выйти из ванной комнаты. Уложив девушку на кровать и ложась рядом, он позволил ей положить голову ему на грудь.(уложив, ложась, положить… столько повторов. с ними надо что-то сделать) Не успели они расслабиться, как перед ними появились Джордж, державший какие-то сосуды, а рядом с ним взволнованная Молли Уизли. -Гермиона, деточка, что с тобой случилось? - Молли начала суетиться вокруг лежащей девушки. -Это просто легкое недомогание, не стоит так беспокоиться миссис Уизли,- девушка приподнялась на локтях и грозно посмотрела на Рона с Джорджем. -Я всегда тебе говорила, что не стоит так перетруждаться на работе, -ворковала Молли, беря какой-то сосуд из рук старшего сына. - Рональд, сходи на кухню и принеси мне воды с лимоном, а ты Джордж помоги ему. - Мам, он что надорвется, неся стакан? - не удержался Джордж. - Джордж Уизли! Даже не думай со мной спорить,- Молли выглядела рассерженной. -Да, мам, извини,- парни быстро скрылись за дверью. - А теперь рассказывай, - миссис Уизли присела рядом с Гермионой,- давно у тебя это "легкое" недомогание? - С утра. Сначала у меня очень сильно болела голова, а теперь меня тошнит, и все плывет перед глазами, это что-то серьезное? - девушка перепугалась. - Тут есть два варианта,- Молли погладила девушку по голове,- либо это отравление, либо ты беременна... -Беременна? - глаза девушки округлились. - Да, девочка моя - Молли успокаивающе улыбнулась. - А это можно как-нибудь проверить, чтобы быть уверенной наверняка? -Да, вот зелье,- Молли протянула Гермионе колбу с золотистым веществом. -Надо добавить в него частичку себя, если ничего не произойдет, то опасаться нечего, а если оно станет прозрачным, поздравляю тебя. Девушка забрала зелье и спрятала его в тумбочку, она пока не была готова к результатам. - А вот и мы, как ты себя чувствуешь? - Рон присел рядом с женой, а Джордж отдал матери стакан с водой и, трасфигурировав подушку в кресло, сел в него. -Спасибо, мальчики,- миссис Уизли взяла стакан и отдала Гермионе, предварительно капнув туда какого-то зелья. - Это снимет тошноту, но не надолго, пить это зелье надо каждые 3 часа. Рон проследи за этим. -Миссис Уизли, я так вам благодарна, -девушка обняла Молли. Действие зелья было мгновенное ,Гермиона почувствовала, как ей стало легче. -А теперь отдохни и постарайся уснуть, а мы пойдем,- Молли поцеловала девушку в лоб и тихо удалилась. Парни отправились за ней. Уже около двери Рон сказал ей, чтобы если что она звала его. -Мама, сколько это еще продлится?- Рон направился варить кофе. -Все зависит от организма, это может пройти и завтра, а может и вовсе через месяц,- Молли загадочно улыбнулась. -Месяц - это же так долго,- Рон выглядел огорченным. -Пока не забыл, объясни как пользоваться этим зельем,- он махнул в сторону стола на котором стояла колба с жидкостью. -Все очень просто, по 3 капли каждые 3 часа в любую жидкость. А для лучшего эффекта, я оставлю тебе зелья сна без сновидений. Так организм сможет быстрее восстановиться,- Молли передала младшему сыну зелье. -Присаживайтесь, -Рон поставил чашки с кофе на стол и все присутствующие Уизли покорно сели. Не успели они и глоток сделать как в комнату трасгрессировал Гарри. -Рон! Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли! Привет,Джордж- Гарри слегка оторопел от такого общества. -Привет, Гарри. Что-то случилось? - Рон поднялся из-за стола и пожал руку другу. -Тут такое дело, в общем, нам надо срочно отправиться в Австрию,- заговорил Гарри. -Куда? - проговорили все Уизли одновременно. -Помнишь тех пожирателей, которых министерство так и не смогло поймать?, - в ответ Рон утвердительно кивнул.- Так вот, до нас дошли слухи, что половина из них скрывается в западной части Австрии, то есть в Тироле. Нам нужно туда отправиться, а без тебя нам не справиться, -Гарри виновато улыбнулся. -Но как же Гермиона, я не могу бросить ее тут в таком состоянии, да еще и совсем одну,- Рон не мог поверить, что ему придется оставить больную жену одну. -А что с Гермионой? Она в порядке?- Гарри удивился. -Очень плохо себя чувствует,- Молли встала и отправилась мыть посуду. -Я в порядке,- на кухне появилась сама девушка и, подойдя к Гарри, обняла его. -Ты, ты все слышала? - Рон смотрел в пол. -Да, и я думаю что ты можешь отправиться туда, ведь это - твоя работа,- девушка обняла мужа. -Но как же ты? -муж приобнял жену, и они вместе сели на диван. -Думаю, дней 10 я смогу о себе позаботиться,- девушка одобрительно улыбнулась. -Спасибо, -обратился Гарри к подруге. -Когда мы должны быть там? - Рон был настроен решительно. -Чем раньше, тем лучше. -Ну, тогда я пошел собирать вещи, - рыжий встал и отправился наверх. Вскоре, он уже был собран, а за спиной его виднелся рюкзак, в котором было все самое необходимое. -Береги себя! - Гермиона поцеловала мужа и отправилась наверх.

Поднявшись, она решила немного вздремнуть, как только голова девушки дотронулась до подушки,она провалилась в сон.


	4. Глава 4

Чтоб больше без «девушек», хоть тараканами их заменяй. И забываешь про пробелы между знаками препинания «-,», тогда как надо «- ,», пробелы нужно делать и в данном случае «- Джинни…», а не «-Джинни». Трансгрессировал или аппарировал – сама выбирай, я ничего не исправляла. Просто выбери то, что больше нравится. Паронимы «надеть» и «одеть». Надеть что-то на кого-то и одеть кого-то во что-то. – Не путай!

Струиться – что делать, струится – что делает.

Числительные – прописью! Все, кроме годов.

Глава 4 .

С тех пор**,** как Рон уехал на задание, прошло **пять **дней. **Гермиона** чувствовала себя намного лучше, но голова иногда болела. Она как прежде ходила на работу и встречалась с друзьями, точнее друзья сами наведывались к ней.

На **шестой** день после отъезда в доме появилась младшая из всех Уизли - Джинни. **Она**, так же как и Гермиона**,** переживала за мужа, которой вместе с Роном отправился на задание.

- Джинни, - в один прекрасный момент Гермионе надоело, что каждый день к ней кто-нибудь да приходит. Конечно, **ей** было очень приятно, что ее не забывают. Но почему нельзя приходить всем вместе, а не по одному - **она** не понимала. - Что происходит?

- А что происходит**? - Джинни** искренне удивилась.

- Почему все ходят поодиночке? Неужели нельзя прийти всем вместе? - **Гермиона **стояла с **выражением лица** "ответ или жизнь".

- Понимаешь, Герм, - начала **Джинни,** - перед своим отъездом Рон очень волновался за тебя и попросил **нас каждый** день приходить к тебе, чтобы следить за твоим самочувствием и составлять тебе компанию**, - оправдывалась** Джинни.

- Знаешь, **Джин, иногда** эта забота меня утомляет**. О**н что думает, что я не смогу сама о себе позаботиться? Я же не маленький ребенок, за которым нужен глаз да глаз**, - Гермиона** очень рассердилась.

- Успокойся, хочешь, я скажу своим, чтобы они повременили и оставили тебя в покое на несколько дней? - Джинни пыталась приободрить подругу.

- Прости. Нет, что ты, в чем-то он прав, если бы не вы, я бы, наверное, уже давно умерла от скуки, - Гермиона улыбнулась. – Может, чаю?

- С удовольствием, - Джинни заметно расслабилась. - Как ты, кстати, себя чувствуешь? - поинтересовалась **она.**

**- О**тлично, правда**,** голова иногда болит, а так все отлично, - сказала **Гермиона и** поставила чай и пирожные на стол.

- Мама сказала мне, что дала тебе зелье-тест, ты его пробовала? - делая глоток, спросила Джинни.

- Нет, у меня не хватает решимости**. М**не кажется, что если результат будет положительным, вся моя идеальная жизнь рухнет, - ответила Гермиона и слегка погрустнела.

- Что ты такое говоришь? Возьми себя в руки, все будет хорошо! Гарри когда узнал, что у нас будет ребенок**,** так обрадовался и даже начал... - Джинни была перебита удивленный возгласом.

- Ты беременна? Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? Господи, я так рада за вас! - Гермиона крепко обняла подругу.

- Спасибо, Гермиона! Об этом знают лишь трое: я, ты и Гарри, - Джинни улыбнулась.

- Какой срок? - Гермиона была искренне рада за подругу.

- Три недели, - ответила Джинни.

- А почему вы не сказали Молли? **- **не унималась Гермиона.

- Понимаешь, мама себя сейчас не очень хорошо чувствует, и мы решили пока сильно ее не волновать, - рассказала Джинни.

- Молли сейчас нужны положительные эмоции, эта новость будет лучшим лекарством, отправляйся скорее в "Нору" и поведай всем о столь чудном событии, - посоветовала Гермиона.

- Ты действительно так думаешь? - Джинни выглядела слегка неуверенной.

- Конечно, это же просто отличная новость! Нельзя терять ни секунды, - **Гермиона на последок **чмокнула подругу, после чего подумала: "Какое счастье! Я скоро стану тетей"

На следующий день, а это был выходной, **Гермиона** все-таки решила испробовать зелье. Вдоволь выспавшись и хорошенько позавтракав, она, заметно нервничая, направилась в ванную. Поставив колбу с зельем на столик и уже готовясь добавить туда свой волос, она услышала хлопок.

- Минутку! Я сейчас выйду, - прокричала она.

Гермиона собралась с мыслями и добавила ингредиент в зелье, предварительно закрыв глаза. Она слышала, как зелье начало бурли**ть**, и слегка приоткрыла один глаз. Зелье стало абсолютно прозрачным. **Гермиона **почувствовала, что на глаза навернулись слезы радости.

- Джинни, я беременна, - выходя из ванны и глядя в пол, произнесла она.

-Что? - воскликнул мужской голос. Гермиона поняла, что он принадлежит не Джинни. Подняв глаза, она увидела растерянного Джорджа.

- Джордж? А ты тут что забыл? - она покраснела.

- Это же здорово, Гермиона!- Джордж подошел к ней и обнял. - Я дважды стану дядей.

**- Спасибо**. Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. А где Джинни? - присев на диван и укутываясь в плед, спросила Гермиона.

- Они с мамой направились в Мунго на анализы, после вчерашнего заявления, мама расцвела на глазах, - ответил Джордж и протянул Гермионе коробку с шоколадными лягушками. - А так как Рональд обязал нас проводить все свое свободное время с тобой, я решил придти**,** и думаю не зря. Ты же не против?

- Конечно, нет, - поспешно ответила Гермиона.- Я только рада тому, что не сижу одна в четырех стенах, умирая от скуки.

- Тебе нужно срочно сообщить это известие Рону и сейчас же отправить ему сову,- посоветовал Джордж.

- Нет, я пока не могу этого сделать, - девушка погрустнела.

- Почему?

-Я... я боюсь, что он будет не рад, - Гермиона опустила голову.

- Ты шутишь? - воскликнул Джордж. - Рон только и делает, что говорит о том, как он хочет ребенка. Это будет для него чудесной новостью, - парень рассмеялся. - И **нечег**о тут бояться. Ты должна ему сказать.

- **Он правда об** этом так мечтает?

- Да, иногда мне кажется, что в один прекрасный момент я не выдержу всех этих разговоров о том, как он хочет ребенка и как он будет гулять с ним в парке и заниматься прочей отцовской заботой. Твоя новость заставила меня расслабиться. Ты только представь кормящего и меняющего пеленки Рона, - Джордж засмеялся.

Представив эту картину, Гермиона расхохоталась.

- Поэтому иди и отправь ему совой эту новость.

- Какую новость? – обернувшись, друзья увидели Рона.

-Рон! Я так скучала! - Гермиона вскочила с дивана, подбежала к мужу и поцеловала его.

**- Я тоже** очень скучал! Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Рон обнял жену, и они вместе присели на диван. - Просто замечательно, я так рада, что ты вернулся, - девушка положила голову мужу на плечо.

- Ну, не буду вам мешать. Поздравляю тебя, братик! - с этими словами Джордж трасгрессировал.

- Гермиона, что происходит, и о чем ты должна мне сказать? - недоумевал Рон.

-Я... я не знаю, как сказать, - девушка покраснела.

- Говори как есть, я пойму.

- Ты скоро станешь папой, Рон! Я беременна! – воскликнула она.

-Что? Мерлин, не может быть! - Рона распирало от счастья. Он подхватил Гермиону и закружил по комнате.

- Поставь меня на место! - она весело смеялась.

- Гермиона, я так тебя люблю!- обнимая и нежно целуя ее, произнес счастливый Рон.

-Я тоже тебя люблю! - прошептала она, крепче прижимаясь к мужу.

Прошло четыре месяца. Летние деньки радовали своей солнечностью и теплом. Гермиона чувствовала себя самой счастливой на планете, и даже легкий токсикоз не мешал ее чувствам. Рон ни на секунду не оставлял будущую маму. Порядком, все эти воздушные шарики, подарки и вечное его внимание к ее персоне начинали ее угнетать.

- Милая, я отправляюсь на работу. Ты уверена, что справишься тут без меня? - допивая кофе, спрашивал Рон.

- Да, я справлюсь, не беспокойся. Я же все-таки беременная, а не смертельно больная, - Гермиона рассмеялась и потрепала мужа за волосы.

- Пока меня не будет, чем ты будешь заниматься? - Рон левитировал свою чашку в раковину.

- Я пока не придумала. Наверное, схожу прогуляюсь - погода на улице просто отличная, - садясь за стол и откусывая тост, проговорила она.

- Не забудь **надеть ч**то-нибудь на голову. Солнце сегодня очень жарит, - давал свои наставления Рон.

- Хорошо.

- И не пей слишком много холодной жидкости - это плохо влияет на здоровье.

- Хорошо.

- И, конечно же, не усердствуй, если что, отправляй мне сову, и я сразу примчусь к тебе.

- Хорошо, мамочка, - Гермиона рассмеялась, - все будет хорошо, не волнуйся.

Поцеловав Рона, она отправилась в спальню переодеваться.

- Но, если что - сразу же пиши, - крикнул будущий отец вслед уходящей девушке и трансгрессировал.

Поднявшись в спальню и скептически оглядев свой гардероб, Гермиона переоделась.

Посмотревшись в зеркало, она улыбнулась - выглядела она шикарно. Ярко розовый мини комбинезон облегал фигуру, подчеркивая уже округлившийся животик, а белые босоножки с лентами придавали Гермионе легкой воздушности. Волосы она решила не убирать, тем самым позволяя им легко **струиться** по плечам. Надев на голову белую плетеную шляпу, завершая образ, она отправилась на прогулку.

Прогулявшись немного по парку, Гермиона решила отправиться в Косой переулок. Трансгрессировав, она сразу же увидела кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью и, не теряя времени, направилась туда. Заняв свободное место около окна, она заказала себе вишневое мороженое с шоколадной крошкой и решила обдумать свои планы на остаток дня. До вечера еще оставалась куча времени, и Гермиона не хотела провести его впустую. Для начала она решила заглянуть к Джинни, в надежде, что та предложит ей чем-нибудь заняться. Доев мороженое и заплатив по счету, Гермиона отправилась к подруге.

Оказавшись у дома, она постучалась. Сначала ей никто не отвечал, и Гермиона уже решила уйти, как вдруг за дверью послышались шаги. Дверь распахнулась, и девушка увидела Джинни. Та не очень хорошо выглядела - волосы растрепаны, лицо уставшее и измученное. Весь вид ее говорил о том, что она сейчас пребывает не в самом радужном расположении духа.

- Гермиона! Какими судьбами? - увидев подругу, Джинни улыбнулась. - Отлично выглядишь!

- Спасибо, Джин. Не могу тоже самое сказать о тебе. С тобой все в порядке? - Гермиона выглядела взволнованной.

- Так и будем в дверях стоять? Проходи, - Джинни отступила, пропуская Гермиону в дом. - Прости за внешний вид, я сегодня себя не очень хорошо чувствую. Что-то случилось?

- Нет, просто я подумала, что ты захочешь пройтись со мной по магазинам, - Гермиона улыбнулась.

-Я бы с удовольствием, Герм, но, как видишь, не могу, - расстроилась Джинни.

- Может, тогда просто прогуляемся. На улице чудесная погода и свежий воздух будет тебе полезен, - Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на подругу.

- Прости, но я правда не в настроении, - Джинни обняла подругу.

- Я понимаю. Тогда тебе надо просто отдохнуть, расслабиться. Кстати, ты уже знаешь, кто у вас будет? - Гермиона кивнула на живот подруги, который был немного больше, чем у нее.

- Нет, мы с Гарри решили, что узнаем это тогда, когда малыш родится, - девушка с нежностью погладила животик.

- А, понятно, - Гермиона искренне улыбнулась. - Ну я, пожалуй, пойду, заходи, если что, - девушка обняла подругу и отправилась к выходу.

- Счастливо, Герм! - Джинни посмотрела вслед девушке и, развернувшись, отправилась в ванную.

Тем временем Гермиона вернулась в Косой переулок. Перед ней сразу раскинулось самое веселое и яркое помещение на улице - "Всевозможные волшебные вредилки", принадлежащие Фреду и Джорджу Уизли. После смерти Фреда, магазином стал управлять его брат близнец - Джордж, а в свободное время ему помогал его младший брат.

Смотря на магазин, Гермиона неожиданно вспомнила, что задолжала Джорджу сумму денег, которую он заплатил за нее в кафе. Теперь, когда у нее появился повод "зайти в гости", она решительным шагом направилась в это веселое и шумное здание. У витрин магазина скопилось очень много народу, в основном, это были дети, которые удивленно и восторженно вскрикивали при виде новинок. Открыв дверь, Гермионе показалось, что она находится в муравейнике - народу было так много, что даже яблоку негде было упасть. Девушка решительным шагом направилась к прилавку, но, обнаружив там совершенно незнакомого ей продавца, развернулась и направилась к выходу. Затем почувствовала чью-то руку на своем запястье.

- Гермиона? - повернувшись девушка увидела Ли Джордана, который, видимо, помогал в управлении Джорджу.

- Привет, Ли! Рада тебя видеть, - улыбнулась девушка.

- Привет, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Если мне не изменяет память, ты со школы не любила приколы близнецов, а теперь я вижу тебя тут, - Ли улыбнулся. -Хорошо выглядишь, - парень подмигнул.

- Эй, вообще-то я замужем, - девушка удивилась.

- Я шучу, Гермиона. Я тоже человек женатый, между прочим, - Джордан состроил наимилейшую гримасу, и девушка рассмеялась.

- О, правда? Поздравляю тебя.

- Спасибо. Я смотрю, тебя тоже есть с чем поздравить, - парень многозначительно посмотрел на ее животик. - И кто это будет?

- Я пока не знаю, - девушка смутилась.

-Так чего ты приходила? Понадобилось что-то зловещее или наоборот, решила заглянуть в отдел с любовными зельями? - сострил Джордан.

- Нет. Я пришла к Джорджу, но я смотрю, его тут нет, поэтому я, пожалуй, пойду. Ты передай, что я заходила, - девушка направилась к выходу.

- Стой! Подожди, Гермиона. Он в кабинете, пойдем, я тебя отведу, - парень махнул на лестницу, ведущую к кабинету начальника.

Девушка немного замешкалась, но, взглянув, на стоящую у выхода толпу народа, которая вот-вот да ворвется в магазин, направилась к лестнице.

Поднявшись наверх, они вошли в кабинет. Он был довольно просторным: большое окно, создающее ощущение пространства, маленький журнальный столик, рабочий стол около окна и два кресла, стоявшие по сторонам от дивана.

Директор сидел в огромном рабочем кресле спиной к вошедшим и не заметил их появления.

- Джордж, к тебе пришли, - обратился к парню Ли Джордан.

- Передай, что я занят, пускай зайдут позже, - по голосу Гермиона поняла, что парень не в настроении.

- Ты сама все слышала, Гермиона. Наш великий творец не в духе. Что ж, не будем ему мешать, - Ли усмехнулся девушке и вышел.

- Гермиона? Прости, не знал, что ты придешь. Ты потрясно выглядишь, - Джордж подошел к девушке и обнял ее. - Как поживает мой племянник, ну или племянница? -положив руки на животик, спросил Джордж.

- Привет, Джордж. Спасибо. Ребенок чувствует себя отлично, и он не обделен вниманием со стороны отца, а вот его маму это скоро будет раздражать, - девушка улыбнулась.

-Может, чаю? - предложил парень, приглашая Гермиону присесть, - давненько я тебя не видел, какими судьбами?

- Не откажусь, спасибо. На улице стоит отличная погода, вот я и решила прогуляться.

- Не думаю, что мой магазин можно назвать Национальным парком - народу многовато будет, - парень рассмеялся. - Так что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель? - ставя чай, перед девушкой, не унимался Джордж.

- Ну, сначала я думала сходить по магазинам с твоей сестрой. Но она отвратительно себя чувствует, и тогда я решила зайти к тебе, _**а заодно**_ отдать тебе деньги за кафе, - девушка отхлебнула чая и откинулась на спинку дивана.

- Мерлин, Гермиона! Даже не подумаю у тебя что-нибудь взять, считай, что это было чем-то вроде приглашения на обед, - ответил Джордж. - Как там поживает Рон. С тех пор, как ты забеременела, он всего пару раз забегал ко мне и то лишь для того, чтобы купить пару фейерверков и говорящую фею.

- Очень милое создание, единственная проблема в том, что она слишком много болтает, - ответила Гермиона.

- В том-то вся ее прелесть. Так как там Ронни?

- Рон счастлив как никогда. Он уделяет мне столько внимания, что меня это уже начинает утомлять. На протяжении всех четырех месяцев он каждый день придумывает что-то новое. Вчера, например, он притащил домой огромного медведя, который каждый вечер поет колыбельные, видимо он сам его заколдовал, потому что голос этого певца просто ужасен. А вот позавчера он преподнес мне целую коллекцию ароматизированных свеч, сказав, что они очень полезны для будущих мам, но от этих чертовых свеч у меня уже начинает болеть голова. И вот так каждый день. Я уже не знаю, чего ждать от него сегодня. Все это, конечно, очень мило, но не каждый же день, понимаешь? Я, наверное, скоро с ума сойду. Он ведет себя так, будто бы я не беременная женщина, а какой-то инвалид. Джордж, может, ты с ним поговоришь? Скажешь ему, что меня это все утомляет, и чтобы он успокоился? - девушка умоляюще посмотрела на парня.

- Да, подруга, не повезло тебе с муженьком, - рассмеялся Джордж.

- Почему это? Очень даже повезло, такого как он надо еще поискать, - девушка возмутилась.

- Тихо, Герм, тихо, я же шучу, - Джордж опешил.

- Ладно, извини. А как твои дела идут? Как Анжелина?- девушка заметила, что на последнем слове лицо парня стало слегка хмурым, и он натянуто улыбнулся.

- Все хорошо. Чем будешь заниматься весь остаток дня? - Джордж попытался сменить тему разговора.

-Ну для начала, я хотела пригласить тебя в одно магловское местечко, а уж там расспросить о том, что случилось, - девушка встала и потянула парня за собой.

- С чего ты взяла, что что-то случилось?

-Джордж, я прекрасно вижу твою резкую перемену настроения, - Гермиона положила ему руку на плечо в знак поддержки, - а теперь пойдем, нам обоим нужно отвлечься. Я надеюсь, ты любишь итальянскую кухню.

Парень лишь утвердительно кивнул. Девушка взяла его за руку и произнесла:

- Лондон."River Cafe".


	5. Глава 5

_Опять грешишь девушками и парнями, а еще не ставишь пробелы – последнее делать очень просто! _

**Глава 5.**

Войдя в кафе, друзья заняли столик на улице. Солнце приятно согревало, а легкий ветерок не давал умереть от жары.

- Что будете заказывать? - спросил подошедший к ним официант.

- Мне, пожалуйста, пиццу из морепродуктов, шоколадный соус и фруктовый чай, -Гермиона улыбнулась официанту и, заметив, что друг на нее как-то странно смотрит, сказала: - Что? Я беременна, у меня свои причуды, - рассмеялась она.

- А вам?

- Мне, пожалуй, чашечку кофе и ореховое пирожное, - ответил Джордж официанту, и тот удалился.

- Расскажешь, что случилось? - Гермиона пытливо посмотрела на парня.

- Все в порядке, не волнуйся, тебе это вредно, - отмахнулся он от нее и улыбнулся, но в глазах его была грусть.

- Не включай Рона, пожалуйста, и не уходи от темы. Я же вижу, что-то произошло. Ты всегда можешь со мной поделиться, и я пойму. Вы с Анжелиной поругались? – Джордж кивнул. - Не переживай так, вы обязательно помиритесь, я в этом уверена. Не думаю, что маленькая ссора может разрушить такие долгие отношения.

- Нет, может. Эта не просто бытовая ссора, это нечто более серьезное, - он грустно усмехнулся.

- Расскажи, легче станет, - Гермиона посмотрела Джорджу в глаза.

- Хорошо, - неохотно начал он. - Сегодня утром она сказала мне, что никогда не любила меня по-настоящему. Я всего лишь тень Фреда. Она всегда думала о нем, когда была со мной. Еще она сказала, что всегда нас различала. Мы с братом похожи внешне, но внутри мы были совершенно разными. И она постоянно сравнивала меня с ним, а сегодня утром сказала, что больше не может так жить. Не хочет, так сказать, мучить ни себя, ни меня. Она сказала, что уходит. В общем, мы расстались, - закончил он и поник.

- О Господи, Джордж, мне так жаль, - расстроилась Гермиона. - Все будет хорошо, все пройдет, я уверена. Ты... ты любил ее? - она решила выяснить всё до мельчайших деталей.

- Не знаю, мне всегда казалось, что да. Но сегодня я все обдумал и понял, что нас всего лишь объединяла общая трагедия. Как таковых отношений не было, она потеряла любимого человека, я - любимого брата. Мы нашли утешение в общей проблеме, но нет, я не любил ее, это была скорее привязанность, нежели любовь, - Джордж залпом осушил чашку с кофе.

Гермионе после этой новости кусок в горло не лез. Расплатившись, она предложила прогуляться.

- Ты когда-нибудь видела Лондон с высоты птичьего полета? - неожиданно спросил Джордж.

- Нет, а что? – спросила она удивленно.

- Держись крепче, - Джордж взял ее за руку, и они трансгрессировали.

Гермиона сначала зажмурилась, но, когда открыла глаза, увидела необычайную красоту - весь Лондон был как на ладони. - Где мы? - заворожено глядя на город, спросила она.

- Мы находимся на крыше одного из самых высоких зданий Лондона. Красиво, правда? - Джордж встал рядом с подругой.

- Очень, - прошептала она, не смея оторвать взгляд от происходящего внизу. Все казалось очень маленьким. Машины напоминали муравьев, а людей почти не было видно. Улочки и дороги переплетались между собой, а зеленые деревья завершали потрясающий вид.

- Как ты нашел это место?

- Однажды я прогуливался по Лондону и увидел это здание. Я решил подняться на самый верх и, когда вся эта красота предстала предо мной, просто влюбился в это место. С тех пор я бываю здесь почти каждый день, - Джордж сел на край здания, свесив ноги. - Присаживайся, - он похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

- Нет, я лучше постою - это будет безопаснее, - Гермиона невольно сделала шаг назад, благо размеры крыши это позволяли.

- Ладно тебе. Куда делся боевой характер и любовь к приключениям? Жизнь скучна без риска, - Джордж хитро улыбнулся.

- Согласна, но сейчас я нахожусь не в том положении, чтобы подвергать свою жизнь опасности, - она сложила руки на груди.

- Гермиона, с каких пор ты стала такой занудой? - Джордж изобразил на лице муку.

- Я просто стараюсь сохранить свое здоровье и жизнь, не совершая глупых поступков, - она была непреклонна.

- От того, что ты сядешь рядом со мной, погода не изменится, - Джордж улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой.

- Ладно, уговорил, но если что… - Гермиона сдалась и села рядом. - Тут так высоко, интересно, а что случится с тем, кто отсюда спрыгнет?

- Давай проверим, - Джордж достал палочку, - акцио желудь! – в его руках появился плод.

- Это был риторический вопрос, - упрекнула его Гермиона.

- Я думаю, ничего страшного не произойдет, если мы сбросим это, - он указал на желудь, лежащий в ладони, - вниз ради чисто научного интереса.

- Хорошо, давай. - Гермиона согласилась, и Джордж выпустил из рук желудь, который тут же с огромной скоростью устремился вниз.

- Да, хотел бы я оказаться на его месте, - он загадочно улыбнулся.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- А вот что, - Джордж встал и потянул за собой Гермиону. Взяв ее за руку, он сделал шаг навстречу ветру. Гермиона закричала и закрыла глаза, из которых брызнули слезы. Она уже представила себя, размазанную по асфальту. Вся жизнь мгновенно пронеслась перед глазами. Вот она сидит на табурете во время распределения, затем облегченно вздыхает после слова "Гриффиндор". Варит оборотное зелье, чтобы узнать, кто же все-таки открыл Тайную комнату. Узнает, что из тюрьмы сбежал Сириус, а профессор Люпин оказался оборотнем. Соглашается идти на Святочный бал с Виктором Крамом, тем самы**м з**аставляя Рона ревновать ее. Вот они организуют ОД, и она впервые вызывает патронуса. Затем перед глазами мелькают события о Принце-полукровке, охоте за крестражами, битве за Хогвартс. Перед ней всплывают лица Фреда, Тонкс, Ремуса, Колина Криви, Снегга и других сражавшихся и погибших участников битвы. Свадьба - самый счастливый день в ее жизни. Место ее свадьбы освещалось небольшими плавучими шарами. Только невеста, жених и Гарри поняли значение этих "маленьких шариков света". На ней было великолепное белое платье, прекрасно сидящее на ее фигуре. Прическу украшала маленькая диадема. Присутствуют только самые близкие: мама и Молли заливаются слезами, а папа и Артур пытаются их успокоить. Все были счастливы. Гермиона вспоминает все моменты из жизни, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и ее жизнь, только ставшая счастливой, оборвется, не успев начаться. Она вспомнила, как радовался Рон, когда узнал, что станет отцом, как дарил ей подарки и вел себя как заботливая мама. Слезы с большей силой хлынули из глаз.

- Ты уже можешь открыть глаза, - произнес кто-то прямо ей в ухо. Девушка открыла глаза и обнаружила, что стоит в центре своей гостиной.

- Джордж Уизли! Ты последний идиот! Как тебе такое вообще могло в голову придти! Ты хоть понимаешь, что могло произойти! Ты… ты скотина! - у нее началась истерика. - Ты представляешь, что мы могли погибнуть! Тупая твоя голова! В моих планах не было такого пункта! Уходи сейчас же! - она подбежала к нему и начала бить его кулачками.

- Гермиона, прости, я не думал, что ты так испугаешься, - Джордж виновато потупился.

- Что? Не думал он! А о чем ты думал, когда прыгнул вместе с беременной женщиной с крыши? О чем? Ты хоть понимаешь, что только что ты чуть не убил своего племянника? Ты это понимаешь? Это было очень глупо, Джордж! Очень! - Гермиона кричала, и слезы градом катились из ее глаз.

- Что тут происходит? - неожиданно появился Рон. - Солнышко, что случилось? - Рон подбежал к девушке и обнял ее.

-Твой брат полный кретин, вот, что случилось! - Гермиона как можно сильнее прижалась к мужу, она тут же успокоилась, но все еще всхлипывала.

- Объясните же, что тут произошло? - Рон начинал злиться.

- Я не уверен, что тебе это понравится, - произнес Джордж. - Я думаю, если Гермиона захочет, она сама тебе все объяснит. Гермиончик, прости меня, пожалуйста, я, правда, не хотел, - он виновато посмотрел на всхлипывающую девушку, затем трансгрессировал.

- Ты как? - спросил Рон, усаживая жену на диван и садясь рядом.

- Все в порядке, я просто очень сильно перепугалась, - она положила голову ему на плечо.

- Милая, так что все-таки произошло?

- Рон, я не хочу это вспоминать, главное, что все хорошо, - Гермиона обвила шею мужа руками и поцеловал так, словно это был их последний поцелуй. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я очень сильно тебя люблю.

- Я тоже очень сильно тебя люблю, его я тоже очень люблю, - Рон положил свои ладони на живот жене. – Може**т,** тебе приготовить чаю?

-Спасибо, это было бы кстати, - Гермиона откинулась на диван и укуталась в плед. Несмотря на теплый летний вечер, ей было холодно.

Когда будущий отец вернулся, девушка уже мирно дремала и чему-то улыбалась во сне. Решив не беспокоить ее, Рон погладил ее пушистые волосы, поцеловал в макушку и отправился в спальню.


	6. Глава 6

Глава 6.

Хмурые тучи затянули небо. Дождь барабанил по крыше, словно играя удивительную мелодию. Этот летний день был очень пасмурным и холодным, и даже огонь, полыхающий в камине, не помогал согреться. Девушка сидела на диване, закутавшись в теплый плед, и была полностью погружена в чтение. Ее любимый муж мирно похрапывал в спальне после ночного дежурства, и она, чтобы не мешать ему, решила посидеть в гостиной. Гермиона так увлеклась чтением, что не сразу услышала, как сова стучала в окно. Встав и быстро подойдя к нему, она впустила бедную птицу в дом, к ее лапке был, как всегда привязан конверт. "Джордж", - подумала девушка. Вот уже на протяжении недели парень посылал ей всякого вида послания, в которых просил прощения за свой необдуманный поступок. Гермиона отцепила конверт и угостила сову печеньем. Та одобрительно заухала. Присев в кресло и распечатав конверт, девушка прочла:

" Хочу ошибку я свою исправить

И отношения с тобой наладить,

Надеюсь, ты меня простишь

И обижаться прекратишь!

Гермиона! Я очень сильно сожалею о своем поступке. Я поступил как полный идиот, но все-таки я надеюсь, что когда - нибудь ты меня простишь. Джордж ".

Девушка невольно улыбнулась и поняла, что действительно, она уже давно не обижалась на парня. Она взяла пергамент и перо и написала Джорджу ответное послание.

"Джордж Уизли! На улице просто отвратительная погода, а ты заставляешь бедное животное лететь ко мне со своими извинениями. Я уже давно тебя простила, просто мне было приятно получать разные виды извинений ежедневно. Рона уже начинают раздражать совы, каждый день прилетающие в дом. Думаю, он будет рад узнать, что мы все-таки помирились. Гермиона".

Ничего путного в голову девушки не приходило, и поэтому ее письмо было немного скомканным по содержанию.

Выглянув в окно, Гермиона поняла, что в ближайшее время дождь не прекратиться, девушка решила не мучить бедное животное и самой отправиться к тому, на кого она обижалась все это время. Бросив написанное письмо в камин и оставив мужу записку, она трансгрессировала в "Нору". Девушке почему-то казалось, что Джордж находится именно там.

Очутившись в гостиной, она сразу увидела Молли, которая направлялась на кухню, но, услышав хлопок, остановилась.

- Гермиона! - миссис Уизли подошла и обняла девушку. - Рада тебя видеть.

- Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли. Я тоже очень рада. А Джордж дома? - Гермиона аккуратно присела на диван.

- Нет, но он скоро будет. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - миссис Уизли призвала с кухни две чашки чая и поставила на стол перед невесткой.

-Все хорошо, спасибо. Иногда правда мучает легкая головная боль, но, в принципе, все отлично, - девушка улыбнулась.

- Ну и отлично. Когда я вынашивала Джинни, меня на протяжении всей беременности мучил токсикоз, поэтому тебе еще повезло, - миссис Уизли рассмеялась. - А вот, кстати, и она.

В комнату вошла Джинни. Гермионе девушка напомнила воздушный шарик - девушка очень поправилась из-за беременности, но это, как показалось Гермионе, ей очень шло.

- Джинни! Как я рада тебя видеть. Отлично выглядишь, - Гермиона обняла подругу.

-Я пойду на кухню и приготовлю чего - нибудь вкусного, - с этими словами Молли упорхнула на кухню.

- Привет, Герм. Рада, что ты решила заглянуть, - девушка присела рядом с подругой, - Ты шутишь, правда? Я похожа на огромную бочку, которая еле переваливается с бока на бок, - Джинни захохотала.

- Не преувеличивай, Джин. Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Не зря говорят, что беременность украшает женщину.

- Ко мне это не относится, а вот к тебе. Ты ни сколько не изменилась, твоя фигура выглядит потрясающе.

Гермиона поняла, что переубеждать подругу бесполезно. - Я слышала, вы все-таки решили узнать пол будущего ребенка, так кто это будет?

- Вот Рон, ничего нельзя ему доверить. Да, мы все-таки решили это сделать. Это будет мальчик - Джеймс, красивое имя, правда? - Джинни ласково погладила свой живот.

- Джинни - это же так здорово. Я так за вас рада! - Гермиона широко улыбнулась.

- А ты Герм, так до сих пор не решилась на это? - Джинни посмотрела на девушку.

- Нет, мы с Роном хотим, чтобы это был сюрприз для нас двоих - ответила Гермиона.

- Я так рада, что мы станем мамами почти одновременно. Прости, Герм, я пойду. Я обещала Гарри сходить сегодня с ним в маггловское кино – это, наверное, так интересно. Вечером мы заглянем сюда, так что никуда не уходи, - Джинни чмокнула подругу в щеку и направилась к камину.

- Хорошо. Кино - это действительно очень увлекательно. Вечером я постараюсь быть тут, на улице все равно не погуляешь, а дома сидеть уже очень надоело. Попозже должен прибыть Рон. Я уверена, что он будет искать меня везде, даже не смотря на мою записку. Пока, Джинни, - Гермиона помахала девушке, которая уже почти скрылась в камине.

Не успела Джинни исчезнуть, как появились Джордж с Роном, последний явно был обеспокоен.

- Слава Мерлину! Ты тут, - Рон заметно расслабился.

Девушка улыбнулась тому, что оказалась права в своем предположении.

- Не стоило так волноваться, Рональд. Я же написала в записке, что буду тут... или нет? - Гермиона лихорадочно вспоминала содержание оставленной записки.

- В том то и дело, что нет! Сначала я подумал, что ты в магазине у Джорджа, когда увидел сову, а когда пришел туда, оказалось, что тебя там нет.

- Он такой разнос устроил, я уже начал думать не послать бы в него "Петрификусом", - подал голос Джордж.

- Заткнись, Джордж, - Рон гневно посмотрел на брата. - Молчу, молчу, - Джордж прикрыл рот ладонью, тем самым, подтверждая свои слова.

Гермиона невольно улыбнулась. Наконец она вспомнила, зачем пришла. - Джордж, можно тебя на минутку, - девушка колебалась.

- Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, скажу маме, что мы пришли, - Рон поняв, что он тут лишний, поспешно удалился.

- Джордж, - начала Гермиона, - отправлять сову в такую погоду было очень нетактично с твоей стороны, бедное животное еле летает, именно поэтому я здесь.

- Ты пришла, чтобы упрекнуть меня в неосторожном обращении с животными? - парень улыбнулся, но, заметив грозное лицо подруги, тут же устремил взгляд в пол.

- Не перебивай,- предупредила Гермиона. - В общем, я хотела сказать, что твой поступок был необдуманным и крайне опасным, но все же я тебя прощаю. Твои ежедневные извинения начинают мне надоедать (девушка не стала упоминать о том, что в записке написала обратное), не говоря уже о Роне - он просто выходит из себя, когда очередная сова стучит в окно, - онаа нервно рассмеялась. - Я вижу, как ты раскаиваешься, и просто не могу не простить тебя, но для начала я хочу услышать что-то в знак оправдания.

- Гермиона ты серьезно? - парень посмотрел на девушку и, заметив, как та кивнула, расплылся в улыбке. - Я правда не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне вдруг резко захотелось почувствовать как это летать. Знаю, звучит глупо, но я нивкоем случае не хотел подвергать твою жизнь опасности. Просто хотел немного разбудить в тебе старый добрый боевой дух. Я клянусь тебе, что больше не совершу никакой шалости, которая будет хоть как-то угрожать твоему здоровью, - положа руку на сердце, объяснил Джордж.

- Что-то заставляет меня не особо в это верить - Гермиона улыбнулась.

- И правильно, - Джордж рассмеялся.

- Я слышу смех, а это значит, что вы помирились. Наконец - то, а то мне уже надоели эти совы, - произнес вошедший и весело улыбающийся Рон.

- Джордж, я смотрю, общение с нами идет тебе на пользу, - парень резко стал серьезным. - Ты стал более жизнерадостным, что ли... стал больше улыбаться, шутить. Если так пойдет и дальше, все наладится и будет как раньше..., - заметив, что Гермиона смотрит на него с укором, он быстро добавил. - Точнее, как раньше, конечно, не будет, но я думаю, все наладится... в общем, - Рон не мог подобрать слов.

- Рон хочет сказать, что все будет хорошо. Время пройдет, и раны понемногу стянуться, - Гермиона решила закончить этот разговор.

- Я все понимаю. А ты, Ронни - не обольщайся. Последние 4 месяца ты не разу не появлялся в магазине. И если бы не Гермиона, которой я искренне благодарен, все было бы по - другому, - по лицу Джорджа промелькнула улыбка.

- Но я же просто старался проводить время с Гермионой, которая к твоему сведению вынашивает моего ребенка. Если бы у тебя тоже была беременная жена, ты бы так не возмущался, - завелся Рон.

- Хватит, давайте сменим тему, - Гермиона не дала ему закончить. Краем глаза она заметила, что во взгляде Джорджа появилась грусть, но тот быстро принял непринужденный вид.

- Как продвигаются дела в магазине, Джордж, - осведомилась она у друга.

- В принципе все идет своим чередом. Ничего нового, я пока не придумал, но у меня есть одна и...,- парень был перебит.

- Рон! Рон, он толкается! Малыш толкается! Чувствуешь? - девушка схватила Рона за руку и положила ее на живот. На лице девушки играла счастливая улыбка.

- Да! Это так прекрасно. Ой, кажется, это была ножка! Да, малыш, папа рядом, - Рон выглядел очень счастливым. - Я сейчас вернусь, - парень встал и быстро умчался на улицу.

- Что это с ним? - Гермиона посмотрела на сидящего рядом Джорджа. - Ой, прости, пожалуйста, я тебя перебила. Так что ты там говорил на счет идеи? - девушка виновато посмотрела на парня.

- Да ладно тебе, ничего интересного, по сравнению с таким событием - Джордж одобряюще улыбнулся.

Гермиона покраснела.

- Хочешь потрогать? - девушка посмотрела на собеседника.

- Можно? - парень заметил, что девушка кивнула. Он аккуратно, как будто боясь что - нибудь сделать не так, положил свою ладонь на живот к девушке. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом парень вдруг почувствовал легкий толчок, потом еще один.

- Чудесно, верно? - Гермиона нарушила наступившую тишину.

- Это превосходно, - Джордж улыбнулся и так же аккуратно убрал ладонь. - Вы уже знаете, кто это будет?

- Нет, мы решили, что это будет сюрприз для всех, - девушка загадочно улыбнулась и посмотрела в окно, в котором промелькнула рыжая макушка мужа.

Тут в дверях появился Рон, за спиной у него что-то было. Он быстро подошел к жене и протянул ей огромный и очень красивый букет цветов. Темно - розовые розы, светлые орхидеи и синие герберы прекрасно сочетались между собой.

- Рон! Спасибо! Это прекрасно. Ты такой внимательный. Никогда бы не подумала, что решишь сказать мне все с помощью цветов,- девушка выглядела очень счастливой.

Заметив непонимающий взгляд Рона она пояснила : - Язык цветов. Роза темно - розового цвета означает благодарность, светло - розовая орхидея - любовь, а синяя гербера верность и счастье, - девушка зарылась лицом в букет.

Рон лишь слегка пожал плечами и присел рядом с женой. Молли принесла горячий шоколад, и между друзьями завязалась непринужденная беседа.

Спустя некоторое время появились Джинни и Гарри. Джинни выглядела очень довольной, чего нельзя было сказать о Гарри.

- Гермиона! Ты как всегда оказалась права - фильм просто потрясающий, - не успев выйти из камина принялась расхваливать фильм Джинни. - Ни один фильм не вызывал у меня столько эмоций, как «Титаник». Я плакала с момента столкновения с айсбергом и до конца фильма. Слёзы сами текли у меня из глаз. Любовь Джека и Розы, напомнила мне меня и Гарри. Я... я не могу описать эти эмоции. Я рада, что Гарри появился в моей жизни, - Джинни с нежностью посмотрела на мужа.

- Я тоже очень люблю тебя и Джеймса, - брюнет подошел к жене и поцеловал ее так страстно, что казалось, будто бы это их самый последний поцелуй.

Гермиона немного смутилась, оглядевшись, она заметила, что не она одна чувствует себя не в своей тарелке: Рон очень внимательно разглядывал пол, как будто увидел в нем то, чего не видел никто другой, Джордж, откинувшись на спинку дивана и прикрыв глаза, делал вид что размышляет о чем - то очень важном.

- Ужин! - крик Молли Уизли заставил пару отпрыгнуть друг от друга. Гарри моментально покраснел, а Джинни, посмотрев на друзей, лишь улыбнулась, в ее глазах плясали озорные искорки.

- Уже идем, мам, - первым отреагировал Рон, он быстро поднялся с дивана и скрылся в кухне.

- Он нисколько не изменился, - проговорила Гермиона, пытаясь подняться с дивана, - еда для него как всегда на первом месте.

- Не расстраивайся, Герм, когда - нибудь он лопнет, и тебе уж точно не на что будет жаловаться, - Гарри поддержал подругу и ушел следом за Роном, Джинни последовала за ним.

- Ну, уж нет, пусть уж он лучше много ест,- рассмеялась девушка вслед. Она никак не могла подняться, ноги почему-то не слушались ее.

- Может быть тебе помочь? - Джордж протянул ей свою руку.

- Да, пожалуй, - девушка взялась за протянутую руку. - Спасибо, - поднявшись, Гермиона взглянула в глаза парню. Он смотрел на нее с такой нежностью, с которой смотрят на младшую сестру. Они были голубыми, как небо, и глубокими, как океан. Девушка увидела, что где-то глубоко в них все еще таилась грусть. Бывшая гриффиндорка не могла оторвать взгляд, глаза затягивали, в них хотелось смотреть снова и снова.

- Сколько вас можно ждать, - из кухни показалась рыжая голова миссис Поттер.

- Уже идем, - Джордж наконец отвел взгляд и отпустив руку, направился в кухню. Девушка слегка покраснела, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, поплелась следом.

За столом собралась почти вся семья, не было только мистера Уизли, он сказал, что задержится на работе. Но спустя какое - то время он присоединился ко всем.

- Рон, у меня для тебя новость, - Гарри посмотрел на друга, который старательно пережевывал индейку.

- Фто такое? - парень как всегда разговаривал с полным ртом.

- Ты не мог бы подменить меня на работе? Просто мы с Джинни ненадолго уедем, хотим отдохнуть перед рождением Джеймса. Но если ты против, мы все отменим,- Гарри с надеждой взглянул на лучшего друга.

- Конечно, без проблем, - Рон, дожевавший свой кусок, утвердительно кивнул.

После этих слов, настроение Гермиона резко упало. Ее муж и так появлялся дома очень поздно, теперь же он вообще может не придти ночевать. Впервые в жизни, девушка была не рада за друзей.

Ужин был восхитительным. Миссис Уизли постаралась на славу - индейка в сливочном соусе с картофелем и шоколадно - банановый торт, как всегда были очень вкусными. После ужина Гермиона вместе с Роном, предварительно выслушав нотацию миссис Уизли о том, что они так редко бывают в Норе, и дав обещание, что будут заходить в гости почаще, отправились домой.

Появившись дома, девушка первым делом поставила букет, подаренный Роном, в вазу и наложила заклинание неувядания.

- Милая, не хочешь прогуляться? - Гермиона почувствовала, как Рон подошел сзади и положил руки ей на живот.

- Я не против, но ведь тебе завтра на работу, - Гермионе очень нравилось стоять в теплых объятьях любимого мужа.

- К черту эту работу, я что не могу прогуляться со своей женой по парку? - Рон поцеловал девушку в шею.

- Ну тогда я пойду переоденусь, - молодая мама с неохотой отстранилась от мужа и поднялась наверх одеваться.

Спустя какое - то время Гермиона вернулась в гостиную. На ней был одет легкий бежевый пуловер и джинсы, волосы были собраны в тугой хвост.

- Я готова, - девушка проверила, взяла ли она палочку и подошла к мужу. - Куда пойдем?

- Тут у нас недалеко есть парк, может быть туда? - ответил тот. Девушка лишь слегка кивнула.

Выйдя на улицу, Гермиона невольно поежилась - к вечеру было не так жарко. Солнышко перестало греть и понемногу отдалилось, уступая место молодому месяцу. Который проливает свой свет на кроны деревьев и кустарников.

До парка пара дошла молча, весело какое - то странное напряжение. Народу в парке, к удивлению девушки, было много. Влюбленные парочки сидели на скамейках или просто гуляли вдоль дорожек, любуясь ночными пейзажами.

- Нам надо поговорить, - Рон присел на свободную скамейку и приобнял присевшую рядом Гермиону. - О чем? Что-то стряслось? - Гермиона немного испугалась, начало разговора было серьезным и, как казалось девушке, не предвещало ничего хорошего.

- Нет, что ты. Не пугайся так, - заметив взгляд жены, Рон ласково погладил ее по голове. - Просто я понял, что я очень хочу узнать, кто у нас будет - мальчик или девочка, - он положил свободную руку на животик Гермионы. Девушка заметно расслабилась.

- Знаешь, сегодня, когда малыш впервые толкнулся, я вдруг поняла, что тоже очень хочу узнать, кто это будет. Хочу, чтобы ты называл нашего малыша по имени и уделял нам немного больше внимания. Рон, я скучаю по тебе. Ты целыми днями находишься на работе, две недели это конечно не срок, но все же. Я скучаю по твоим вечным заботам и переживаниям о моем здоровье и здоровье малыша, скучаю по ежедневным подаркам. Рон, я очень тебя люблю и очень скучаю. А еще и Гарри со своей поездкой..., - девушка всхлипнула и посмотрела на мужа.

- Милая, не плачь, - парень аккуратно вытер слезы со щек девушки и поцеловал в лоб, - У нас сейчас полный завал, но я тебе обещаю - это ненадолго. Я очень люблю тебя и нашего ребенка. Я клянусь тебе, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Гарри наш лучший друг, а Джинни моя сестра, я просто не мог им отказать. Я обещаю, что каждый вечер буду уделять тебе еще больше внимания, только не плачь, хорошо? - Рон нежно коснулся своими губами ее щеки. - Ты мне веришь?

Девушка кивнула и уткнулась лицом в рубашку мужа, тот слегка приобнял девушку и сильнее прижал к себе.

- Рон, ты не знаешь, как чувствует себя Джордж? - девушка немного отстранилась и посмотрела в глаза мужу. Они, в отличие от глаз его брата, смотрели на него с любовью, присущей только ему. Всякий раз, смотря в них, Гермиона понимала, что таким взглядом они смотрят только на нее. В эти глаза девушка могла смотреть с утра до ночи, так она их любила.

- Я думаю, тебе лучше об этом известно, ведь ты, как он выразился, проводишь с ним больше времени, чем я, - Рон говорил спокойно, но в голосе слышались нотки сарказма.

- Послушай, я не знаю, почему он это сказал, ведь за последние несколько месяцев мы виделись всего 3 раза, - ответила девушка, - И вообще, твои сегодняшние слова мне показались слегка грубыми.

- Ты о чем? - Рон посмотрел на жену непонимающим взглядом.

- Рон, Джордж расстался с Анжелиной,- заметив, что парень удивился, она продолжила, - она ушла от него, сказав, что не может больше мучить ни себя, ни его. По ее словам их объединяла всего лишь общая трагедия. В Джордже она всегда видела Фреда, потому что всегда любила только его. Твоему брату сейчас не так легко как кажется, а ты разбрасываешься необдуманными фразами,- закончила девушка.

- Серьезно? Я не знал, правда. Если бы мне было об этом известно, я бы не за что не сказал бы такого, - Рон слегка погрустнел.

- Не расстраивайся, просто в следующий раз не говори ничего подобного, хорошо? - девушка слегка вздрогнула, когда подул ветер.

- Хорошо. Ты замерзла? - парень снял с себя куртку и накинул на плечи девушки. - Спасибо, - Гермиона посильнее укуталась в нее и прикрыла глаза.

Повисла тишина, каждый думал о своем.

- Герм, давай тогда завтра отправимся в Св. Мунго на узи? - нарушил молчание парень.

- Хорошо, - согласилась девушка и снова погрузилась в свои мысли. Неожиданно для себя самой она вспомнила сон, который приснился ей очень давно. " –Ну, конечно! Как же я сразу не догадалась! Сюрприз - нечто приятное и неожиданное. Вот, что имел в виду Фред, когда говорил, что все будет хорошо. Но что же тогда значит эта странная рыба?".

Домой пара вернулась, чуть ли не с рассветом, Рон сразу же улегся спать, сказав, что ему надо выспаться перед работой. Гермиона же поняв, что сон все равно к ней не придет, решила спуститься в гостиную и поискать хоть какую - нибудь информацию о "загадочной" рыбе. Спустившись вниз, девушка посмотрела на часы - пять утра, вздохнув, она взяла нужную ей книгу и опустилась в мягкое кресло. Герми не могла сосредоточиться, строчки плыли перед глазами, она подумала, что раз она уже все равно не уснет, хоть еще немного прогуляется. Немного поколебавшись в правильности своего поступка, девушка накинула на плечи теплую кофту и произнесла "- Уан Кэнада Сквер".


	7. Глава 7

Глава 7.

Как только **она** очутилась на крыше небоскреба, в лицо ударил холодный воздух. Гермиона невольно поежилась и огляделась, на улице было темно, и поэтому она не заметила фигуру, стоявшую в противоположной от нее стороне. **Гермиона** решительно подошла к краю здания и, постояв немного, сделала шаг назад. Потом снова шагнула вперед, но вдруг резко отступила. Гермиона страшно боялась высоты, но она никогда и никому в этом не признавалась, а после того случая с Джорджем ее страх усилился. **"Н**е будь трусихой! Ты же Гермиона Грейнджер!" _-_ с этими мыслями она в третий раз шагнула вперед, но на этот раз не отступила. Аккуратно, поддерживая свой живот, девушка опустилась на крышу здания и устремила свой взор на небо. Сквозь черную пелену показывались первые солнечные лучи. Постепенно темная завеса, **застилающая** небо, стала рассеиваться, уступая место редким солнечным лучам. Горизонт разгорался всё ярче, и вскоре появился краешек красного диска. Небо окрасилось в алые тона, как будто в пожаре, и девушка даже зажмурилась - такой яркий был свет. Гермиона не спешила открывать глаза, ей нравилось нежиться под летними лучами солнца.

- Нравится? - девушка вздрогнула от шепот**а,** раздавшегося за ее спиной. Резко встав, на сколько позволяло ее положение, она развернулась и нацелила палочку на говорящего. - Эй, спокойно. Это же я! - парень оторопел и поднял руки.

- Джордж? - Гермиона опустила палочку. – Прости. Что ты тут делаешь?

- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Это же все-таки я показал тебе это место. Я тут почти каждый день бываю, - уголки губ Джорджа поползли вверх.

- Точно, - девушка улыбнулась. - Просто мы с Роном гуляли, а потом он уснул, а я решила прийти сюда.

- Честно, не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, - **он** изобразил удивление.

- Я сама не думала, что приду, мне почему-то очень захотелось быть тут, - Гермиона присела на крышу высотки. Джордж же молча стоял и наблюдал за подругой.

- Присаживайся, я не кусаюсь, - бывшая гриффиндорка похлопала рядом с собой и слегка улыбнулась.

- Охотно верю, - Джордж присел. - Сегодня закат ярче, чем обычно.

- Не знаю, никогда не видела его так близко, - Гермиона заворожено смотрела на небо. Солнце уже поднялось и освещало деревья, отражаясь в утренней росе и играя переливами на витринах магазинов.

- Герм, у тебя все в порядке? - Джордж посмотрел на подругу и наткнулся на ее задумчивый взгляд.

- Да, все хорошо. Я просто задумалась, не волнуйся, - она слегка улыбнулась, но глаза ее совсем не улыбались.

Наступило молчание. Каждый думал о чем-то своем.

- Жаль, что Фред не видит всего этого, - Джордж нарушил тишину. Гермиона посмотрела на друга, он был полностью погружен в свои мысли. Она решила ничего не спрашивать, а просто дать ему возможность высказаться.

- Мне его не хватает, - послышался грустный вздох. - Мы все время были вместе, а сейчас я один. Даже как-то непривычно. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы сейчас он находился рядом со мной, но его нет.

- Как ты не понимаешь, - Гермиона аккуратно положила свою руку на грудь парню и взглянула в глаза. - Он всегда с тобой - вот тут. Главное, что ты помнишь о нем, а пока мы его вспоминаем, он всегда рядом. Пусть и не так ощутим, как обычные люди, но с нами.

- А, знаешь, он мне часто снится, - продолжил Джордж. - Говорит, что ему там хорошо и что он скучает. Он сказал, что мы еще встретимся, но только не сейчас, а когда придет время. Еще он говорит, чтобы я не раскисал, что на этом жизнь не обрывается. Он не хотел бы видеть меня таким грустным. Фред говорит, что если я заброшу магазин, он мне этого не простит - это же всегда была наша мечта. А я ... я всегда обещаю ему, что все будет хорошо, и я обязательно найду в себе силы жить дальше.

- Джордж, - мягко начала Гермиона. - Ты правда стал выглядеть и вести себя намного лучше. Ты стал больше улыбаться, смеяться и шутить. Еще немного, и все наладится. Главное не опускай руки, хорошо? - она все еще смотрела парню в глаза и, заметив, что тот слегка кивнув, улыбнулась. – Главное, запомни - мы всегда рядом. Ты всегда можешь поделиться всем с нами.

- Спасибо, Герм. Я искренне тебе благодарен, - парень тепло улыбнулся и устремил свой взгляд на небо.

- Несколько месяцев назад мне тоже при... - девушка запнулась, подумав, стоит ли рассказывать про тот сон с Фредом, она не хотела расстроить или ранить друга.

- Что? - Джордж перевел взгляд на подругу.

- Нет, ничего, забудь.

- Гермиона, продолжай. Не волнуйся, что бы ты мне сейчас не рассказала, я пойму.

- Хорошо. Так вот, несколько месяцев назад мне приснился сон. Я была в Норе, и там был Фред, - Гермиона заметила, как парень слегка вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки, она продолжила: - Он сказал, что скоро все будет хорошо. Я сначала не поняла, что он имеет в виду, а теперь понимаю. И это связанно не только с моим будущим ребенком, но и с тобой. Да, да, с тобой. Ты, как я уже сказала, действительно стал вести себя намного лучше. Не так часто замыкаешься в себе, грустишь. И я думаю, что это был самый лучший сон, который приснился мне за все время, - она смотрела прямо перед собой. Брезжился рассвет, люди торопливо шли на работу, птицы щебетали и кружились в облаках. Настроение Гермионы заметно улучшилось.

- А я всегда знал, что Фред гораздо умнее меня, - неожиданно произнес Джордж и, заметив удивленный взгляд гриффиндорки, лишь улыбнулся.

- Джордж, прости, но мне кажется, что мне пора идти. Если Рон уже проснулся, он, наверное, поднял панику, когда не застал меня дома, - Гермиона нехотя встала. - Мне понравилось сидеть тут вот так, теперь буду появляться здесь почаще. Если ты, конечно, не против.

- Ты что? Я только за. Я всегда рад твоему обществу, - Джордж тоже встал.

- Ну, тогда до встречи! - девушка подошла к парню и, легко чмокнув его в щеку, трансгрессировала. А он продолжал стоять и смотреть на место, где только что была Гермиона, и слегка улыбался.

Дома Гермиона сразу же поднялась в спальню. Увидев мирно спящего мужа, она заметно расслабилась - не хватало еще паники с его стороны. Переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, она спустилась в кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Как только кофе был сварен, а яичница с беконом подана на стол, спустился Рон.

- Ты как раз вовремя, - Гермиона подошла к мужу и наградила его утренним поцелуем.

- Ммм... а ты что так рано? - отстраняясь от жены, спросил Рон.

- Просто решила побаловать своего любимого мужа завтраком или это запрещено? - Гермиона наигранно надула губки.

- Конечно, нет, - молодой человек обнял жену и слегка подтолкнул ее к столу. Галантно отодвинув стул и дождавшись, пока она сядет за стол, он принялся разливать кофе по чашкам.

- Рон, может быть, не пойдешь сегодня на работу, ты совсем не спал, а это может плохо сказаться на твоей сосредоточенности, - Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на мужа.

- Милая, я не могу. В аврорате без меня, а тем более без Гарри, не справятся. Но я обещаю, что вечером мы с тобой, как и планировали, сходим в Св. Мунго, - Рон грустно вздохнул и продолжил уплетать завтрак.

Гермиона поняла, что продолжать разговор бессмысленно, встала из-за стола и со словами "Удачи на работе!" поднялась в спальню. Рон смотрел ей вслед грустным взглядом.

Как только девушка оказалась в спальне, на нее нахлынула волна усталости. Казалось, что она не спала не сутки, а неделю и даже больше. Раздевшись, Гермиона легла на кровать и попыталась уснуть. Немного поворочавшись на подушках, она поняла, что сон вряд ли настигнет ее, она вспомнила про книгу, оставленную в гостиной.

- Акцио, книга! - ветхий томик тут же появился в руках у девушки. Поудобнее устроившись, Гермиона начала читать:

"Если женщине снится, что она накрывает стол, на котором главным блюдом является рыба, значит, от ее деятельности зависят перемены к лучшему в семье. Живая рыба означает, что судьба щедро одарит вас."

- Ну, конечно! - воскликнула девушка. - "Судьба щедро одарит вас - это малыш. Все-таки это действительно был самый хороший сон из всех", - с этими мыслями Гермиона уснула.

- Милая, проснись, - кто-то настойчиво тряс девушку за плечо.

- Мммм...- она открыла глаза и наткнулась на виноватый взгляд зеленых глаз. - Рон? Чего тебе? - Гермиона все еще обижалась на мужа.

- Герми, мы же хотели сходить на узи.

- Сходи туда со своей любимой работой, я с тобой никуда не пойду, - девушка отвернулась от мужа.

- Милая, ну прости меня. Я, правда, не виноват в том, что у меня так много работы. Это тебе, кстати, - перед лицом девушки появились два маленьких плюшевых медведя, обнимающие друг друга. На это она лишь хмыкнула, хотя медведи ей очень понравились.

- Солнышко, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я тебя очень люблю и очень хочу сходить на узи именно с тобой, ведь именно ты вынашиваешь моего ребенка, а не моя работа, - парень присел рядом с женой и аккуратно погладил ее по голове. Гермиона повернулась и взглянула на того, кто подпортил ей с утра настроение. Заметив в глазах стыд и вину, она немного смягчилась и легонько коснулась щеки Рона, провела пальцами по скулам, очертила линию губ, таких родных и любимых. Парень не шевелился, он сидел, затаив дыхание, боясь спугнуть момент.

- Хорошо, - наконец проговорила девушка, ее голос был тих.

Рон, не сказав не слова, обнял жену, затем бережно положил руки на живот и произнес:

- Ну что, малыш, сегодня мама с папой, наконец, узнают кто ты, - парень наклонился и легко поцеловал животик, почувствовав при этом легкий толчок. Девушка лишь улыбнулась.

Спустя полчаса они стояли в палате больницы. Пожилой колдомедик - Эфиза, заметно засуетилась, заметив героев войны.

- Процедура пройдет в считанные минуты, - Эфиза слегка волновалась, не каждый день к ней приходят такие значимые люди. - Вы, миссис Уизли, - она указала на Гермиону, - присаживайтесь вот сюда и выпейте вот это, - целительница указала на ярко-желтое зелье, стоящее рядом с кушеткой, - А вы, мистер Уизли, можете присесть на стул.

Рон присел, а Гермиона заняла свое место на кушетке. Взяв в руки зелье, она немного колебалась, посмотрев на мужа и наткнувшись на его уверенный взгляд, она быстро осушила колбу. На вкус оно было похоже на лимонно-ананасовый сок с мятой.

- Все, - робко произнесла девушка. Эфиза мигом подошла к ней и направила палочку на живот.

- Aperiret, - произнесла целительница. - Так-с, что тут у нас? Шестнадцать с половиной недель, плод совершенно здоров.

- Простите, так кто у нас будет? - Рон, наконец, подал голос.

- Не перебивайте, - Эфиза грозно взглянула на нарушителя тишины. - Хм... я думаю, что это будет девочка. Да, точно, девочка. Поздравляю вас! А теперь выпейте вот это, - целительница убрала палочку и протянула счастливой Гермионе склянку с зеленым зельем.

Девушка послушно выпила все содержимое, по вкусу оно напоминало яблочный коктейль, смешанный с лимоном. Но ее это мало волновало, она была счастлива. У нее будет девочка! Здоровая и крепкая малышка. О, Мерлин, девушка никогда не была так счастлива. Поблагодарив целительницу, пара вышла в коридор, Рон, до этого спокойно реагирующий на известие, неожиданно подхватил Гермиону на руки и со счастливой улыбкой закружил по помещению.

- Гермиона! У нас будет девочка, представляешь! - парень еще сам до конца не осознал этого. - Я так рад! Девочка!

Гермиона смотрела на улыбающегося мужа и на ее глазах выступили слезы счастья, она быстро смахнула их и, подойдя к любимому, крепко его обняла.

- Милая, мы же назовем ее так, как планировали? - произнес парень, все еще обнимая любимую жену.

- Да, Рон. Мы назовем ее Лилиан.

- Лилиан... - тихо повторил парень.

После запятой слова начинаются с маленькой, а не с заглавной буквы:

Неправильно: парень еще сам до конца не осознал этого**, - Я** так рад! Девочка!

Так писали в советской литературе, с тех пор нормативы поменялись.

Правильно: парень еще сам до конца не осознал этого, - я так рад!

Или парень еще сам до конца не осознал этого. – Я так рад!

И опять: девушки и парни.

Вика, избавляйся от слов-паразитов, они здорово портят текст.


	8. Глава 8

Глава 8.

- Рон, мы опаздываем!

Гермиона сидела на диване и ждала собирающегося Рона. Миссис Уизли пригласила всех на семейный обед, и девушка не хотела опоздать. Они с Роном решили, что именно сегодня поделятся со всеми радостной новостью. Гермиона немного волновалась, хотя прекрасно знала, что все будет хорошо, все будут очень рады известию. Из-за бессонной ночи она встала очень рано и теперь дожидалась мужа.

- Рон, ну, сколько можно? - в который раз крикнула она.

- Я уже готов, дорогая, - в знак извинения он поцеловал жену в щеку. - Папочка готов идти, - он присел на колени напротив живота Гермионы и ласково погладил его. С тех пор, как он узнал, что у него будет девочка, он постоянно разговаривал с ней, называя малышку по имени. Гермиона была в восторге. Те редкие минуты, которые они проводили вместе, превращались в самые счастливые минуты ее жизни.

- Пойдем? - Гермиона встала и направилась к камину. Рон слегка кивнул и поплелся за ней.

- Думаю, будет лучше, если первым отправлюсь я, - он посмотрел на Гермиону, и та лишь пожала плечами. Через секунду он уже скрылся в зеленом пламени. Подождав несколько секунд, она отправилась следом за мужем.

Нора встретила своих гостей теплом, запахом свежей выпечки и как всегда радушными хозяевами. Пара прибыла раньше всех остальных и сейчас сидела вместе с Молли и Артуром на кухне и обсуждала последние события, точнее Рон сидел и обсуждал с отцом последние спортивные новости, а Гермиона помогала миссис Уизли накрывать на стол.

- Гарри прислал письмо о том, что они с Джинни решили еще немного отдохнуть, - произнесла Молли, подавая Гермионе очередную порцию тарелок.

- Что? - Гермиона чуть было не выронила тарелки от удивления, но вовремя взяла себя в руки.

- А разве Рон тебе не сказал об этом? - вмешался Артур. Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на мужа. Тот стыдливо опустил глаза в пол.

- Я просто не хотел тебя волновать, я собирался сказать тебе это сегодня, или завтра, или... - он не сумел закончить.

- Или никогда, да? - взгляд жены метал молнии. - Волновать он меня не хотел. Гарри и Джинни мои друзья, я обязана была узнать об этом. Ты не имел права молчать, - Гермиона устало опустилась на стул.

- Гермионочка, деточка, успокойся. Тебе нельзя так волноваться, - засуетилась миссис Уизли.

- Все нормально, спасибо, - поблагодарила та.

- Милая, прости, я правда собирался тебе рассказать об этом, - Рон подошел к жене и сел напротив, взяв ее руку в свою.

- Забудь, поговорим об этом дома, - Гермиона вздохнула и потрепала мужа по голове. Затем встала и продолжила накрывать на стол.

Вскоре появились Билл и Флер со свой дочерью Викторией. Перси со своей девушкой Пенелопой. и Позже всех прибыл Джордж.

Внимание присутствующих было обращено к Виктории. Девочка старалась всячески себя показать, для своих 3 лет она была очень умной. Говорила она не очень хорошо, но это не мешало ей рассказывать всем свои чудесные истории. Рон проникся такой любовью к этой белокурой девчушке, что Гермиона даже немного заревновала его. Он всячески старался развеселить Викторию и слушал ее рассказы с неподдельным интересом.

- Не волнуйся ты так, она немого молода для него, - обратился Джордж к Гермионе. Та лишь вопросительно на него посмотрела. - Просто ты сидишь с таким видом, будто готова вот-вот наброситься на это милое создание.

- Ой, я просто... Ты не так понял, - Гермиона немного смутилась своего поведения.

- Не беспокойся, все нормально. Все-таки он твой муж, и ты имеешь право его ревновать, - с этими словами Джордж вышел из кухни.

- Жду не дождусь, когда же у нас уже появится наша малышка, - прошептал Рон, подходя к девушке со спины.

- Осталось совсем немного, потерпи, - так же тихо ответила Гермиона.

- А у вас тозе сколо будет лебеночек? - пролепетала Виктория, подбегая к Рону.

- Да, солнышко, - ответил Рон.

- И я смогу с ним иглаться? - не унималась девочка.

- Конечно, сможешь, но не сразу. Сначала малыш будет очень маленьким и будет все время спать, а уж потом вы обязательно поиграете, - объяснил Рон.

- А мозно мне потлогать? - на этот раз Виктория обратилась к Гермионе, указывая своей маленькой ручкой на ее живот.

- Конечно, можно, - будущая мама расплылась в улыбке.

Девочка аккуратно приложила свою крохотную ладошку к животику и широко улыбнулась.

- Он шевелится, - весело проговорила она, на что Гермиона улыбнулась еще шире.

- Виктория, пойдем. Нужно вымыть руки перед обедом, - вошедшая в кухню Флер взяла девочку за руку и, улыбнувшись, удалилась с ней в ванную.

- Обедать! - крикнула Молли, и Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности. Потихоньку начали подтягиваться в кухню и занимать свои места. Во время трапезы велся непринужденный разговор. Билл, Рон, Джордж, Перси и мистер Уизли разговаривали о чем-то своем, а Гермиона, Флер, миссис Уизли и Пенелопа слушали рассказ Виктории о том, как она чудно проводит свое время в компании новых и любимых кукол и во что она и малыш будут играть, когда тот немного подрастет.

- У меня для вас есть новость, - произнес Рон. Разговоры тот час же прекратились, и все устремили внимательные и заинтересованные взгляды на Рона. – Точнее, у меня и Гермионы есть новость. Вы все прекрасно знаете, что скоро мы станем родителями и, как вам известно, мы долго не решались сходить на УЗИ и узнать пол малыша. Так вот, буквально на днях мы побывали в Св.Мунго, где прошли обследование. Целительница была очень удивлена, когда нас увидела, но все же процедура прошла очень быстро и еще...

- Рон, это все, конечно, очень интересно, но я думаю, что все хотят узнать кое-что другое, - перебила Гермиона.

- Да, простите, - продолжил Рон. - На чем я остановился? Ах, да. В общем, у нас скоро будет малышка - Лилиан.

Повисла тишина.

- Вы серьезно? Это же так замечательно! Я так за вас рада! - миссис Уизли опомнилась первая и, быстро подойдя к сыну, крепко его обняла.

- Гермиона, я так рада за вас! Лилиан - прекрасное имя для девочки! - пролепетала Флер и, последовав примеру Молли, обняла родственницу.

После следовали поздравления и крепкие объятия. Позже собрались в гостиной за чашкой чая. Рон вновь посветил себя малышке Виктории, а Флер давала Гермионе советы о том, как следует лучше ухаживать за ребенком. Гермиона была искренне благодарна ей за это, потому что она толком и не представляла, что и как надо делать.

- Флер, мне кажется, что Виктории уже пора спать, ужин ужином, а режим есть режим, - произнес Билл.

- Ой, точно. Виктория, нам пора, попрощайся со всеми, - Флер обратилась к дочери, которая очень расстроилась, услышав такое заявление.

- Но я не хотю домой, мне здесь нравится и мне тут весело, - малышка надула губки, на глазах выступили слезы.

- Не надо плакать, дядя Рон сейчас что-нибудь придумает. Флер, я думаю, что ее можно уложить в комнате Джинни, - Рон принялся успокаивать малютку.

- Мама, ты же не против? - осведомился Билл и посмотрел на мать.

- Что ты, конечно нет. Я приготовила такой вкусный торт, вы все просто обязаны его попробовать. Вы не уйдете отсюда, пока не съедите по кусочку, - Молли весело рассмеялась.

- Спасибо, миссис Уизли. Вы так добры. Виктория, мы никуда не уходим, просто ты сейчас немного поспишь, а дядя Рон отдохнет, а потом вы продолжите свою игру, - Флер поднялась с дивана и подошла к девочке.

- Флер, а можно мне ее уложить? - неожиданно для всех поинтересовался Рон, и все посмотрели на него.

- Я хотю, чтобы дядя Лон посидел со мной, - Виктория несказанно обрадовалась такому повороту событий.

- Не думаю, что из этого выйдет что-то плохое, так что можешь попробовать, ты же не против? - вмешалась Гермиона и посмотрела на подругу.

- Если ты так хочешь, то ты, конечно, можешь попробовать. Но учти, она у нас не очень хорошо засыпает, так что придется немного помучиться, - ответила Флер. Подойдя к дочери и поцеловав ее в лоб, она вернулась на диван. Рон же подхватил племянницу на руки и, прихватив с собой ее любимого мишку, отправился наверх.

- Рон будет хорошим отцом, Герм. Повезло тебе с ним, - Флер ласково улыбнулась Гермионе.

- Эй! Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - шутливо спросил Билл.

- Но ты все равно останешься для меня самым лучшим! - добавила Флер и отправила мужу воздушный поцелуй.

- Мы просим прощения, но нам пора идти, - произнес Перси.

- Но а как же мой торт, я все утро его готовила, - Молли немного погрустнела.

- Миссис Уизли, мы обязательно попробуем ваш торт, только в следующий раз, - Пенелопа улыбнулась уголками губ. Взгляд Молли немного смягчился.

- Хорошо, но в следующий раз вы просто так не отвертитесь.

- Всем пока! - попрощался Перси, а Пенелопа лишь помахала всем рукой.

- Счастливо!

- Пока!

- Удачи!

- До встречи!

Разговоры продолжились. Мужская половина опять же обсуждала новости и события в мире спорта, а женская продолжила свои обсуждения. Теперь уже миссис Уизли давала Гермионе наставления по поводу ее "интересного" положения. Она посоветовала ей каждый вечер заставлять Рона делать массаж, мотивируя это тем, что это очень хорошо помогает расслабиться и снять боль в спине. Флер же настоятельно рекомендовала на ночь выпивать по чашке чая с ромашкой, по ее словам, с его помощью к ней приходил спокойный сон.

- Лучшее лекарство от всех болезней и недугов был и остается смех! - вмешался Джордж.

- Да, ты прав. Когда я была беременна, Билл старался всячески поднять мне настроение. Весьма успешно, я считаю, - подтвердила Флер.

- Я и сейчас это неплохо делаю! - с этим словами Билл подошел к жене и защекотал ее. По комнате звонкими и веселыми переливами разнесся смех. Флер брыкалась и защищалась от щекотки, но объятья мужа были сильными и все ее попытки оказывались тщетны.

- Гермиона, я думаю, ты должна это увидеть, - обратился к девушке Джордж, неожиданно оказавшийся рядом.

- Что-то стряслось? - слегка взволнованно произнесла та.

- Нет, нет, что ты! Все в порядке. Не хотел тебя пугать. Думаю, тебе лучше подняться в спальню и самой все увидеть, - поспешно заверил Джордж.

Гермиона, не задерживаясь ни на секунду, поднялась наверх. Где находилась спальня Джинни, она знала хорошо, так как ей самой приходилось там ночевать не мало раз. Дойдя до нужной двери, она легонько отворила ее и застыла от умиления. Рон лежал на кровати и дремал, его веки слегка подрагивали, а на его плече покоилась голова Виктории, которая мирно посапывала, одной рукой обнимая дядю, а второй прижимая к себе любимого мишку. Аккуратно, стараясь ступать как можно тише, девушка прошла к кровати и бережно укрыла спящих пледом. Так же тихо она вышла из комнаты, поплотнее прикрыв за собою дверь.

- В ближайшее время Рон к нам не присоединится, - спускаясь вниз по ступеням, произнесла она.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Артур посмотрел на девушку.

- Она имеет в виду то, что Рона так утомили игры, что он вместе с Викторией уснул наверху, - ответил за Гермиону Джордж.

Все весело рассмеялись.

- Эй! Тут кто-нибудь есть? - взгляды сразу же устремились в камин. Оттуда, сквозь огонь, были видны очертания лица Гарри.

- Гарри! - воскликнула миссис Уизли.

- Да, это я. Всем привет! - произнес Поттер. - Не думал, что застану вас всех здесь.

- Рада тебя видеть! Как Джинни? - Гермиона посмотрела на потрескивающего в камине друга.

- Я тоже рад всех вас видеть! С Джинни все в порядке, она, кстати, передает вам всем привет, - ответил он.

- Но что тогда заставило тебя появиться? - подал голос Билл.

- Хотел удостовериться в том, что вы получили наше письмо, - улыбнулся Гарри.

- О да, мы уже в курсе, - произнесла Гермиона, в ее голосе чувствовались нотки сарказма.

- Ты против, Герм? Если да, то мы приедем как и собирались, - немного насторожено поинтересовался герой магического мира.

- Нет, прости. Приятного отдыха, - девушка выдавила улыбку.

- Спасибо. Ладно, ребята я пойду, а то Джинни уже заждалась! Счастливо, - Гарри задорно улыбнулся и скрылся. Огонь в камине потух. Повисло какое-то напряжение. Гермиона присела на диван и прикрыла глаза, остальные последовали ее примеру.

- Думаю, что никто не откажется от чая, - произнесла миссис Уизли и, увидев, что все слегка кивнули, отправилась на кухню.

- Я пойду помогу ей, - Артур отправился за женой.

Все продолжали молчать. Гермиона все еще сидела прикрыв глаза. Она чувствовала, что все взгляды обращены к ней. Слегка приоткрыв один глаз, она заметила непонимающие лицах друзей.

- Вы чего такие кислые? - Гермиона улыбнулась и увидела, как все немного расслабились.

- С тобой все в порядке? - обеспокоено взглянула на нее Флер.

- Не волнуйся, это просто от переутомления, - успокоила ее девушка.

- Ты уверена? - поинтересовался Джордж.

- Да, я уверена. Все хорошо, - Гермиона начинала раздражаться, но, быстро взяв в себя в руки, обворожительно улыбнулась. Флер и Билл расплылись в радостных улыбках, а Джордж лишь слегка кивнул, по нему было видно, что он не поверил подруге.

Вскоре миссис Уизли принесла чай и свой нахваленный торт. За чаепитием и разговорами время летело очень быстро. Молли уговаривала Гермиону отпраздновать день рождение, которое, кстати, должно было быть совсем скоро. Девушка отнекивалась, мотивирую это тем, что она не хочет никого утруждать подготовкой, а самой этим заниматься очень трудно. Молли старалась переубедить невестку, а остальные ее всячески поддерживали. В ответ Гермиона лишь качала головой и оставалась непреклонной. После очень долгих уговоров она решила сдаться.

- Хорошо, - произнесла она. - Только ничего грандиозного, умоляю. Тихий семейный ужин. И, пожалуйста, никаких подарков, ваша забота для меня - лучший подарок.

- О каких подарках идет речь? - все вздрогнули от неожиданности: на лестнице стоял улыбающийся Рон.

- О Господи, Рон! Нельзя так пугать, - улыбнувшись, проговорила Флер. Тот, не переставая весело улыбаться, прошел к дивану и сел рядом с женой, приобняв ту за плечи.

- Миссис Уизли хочет отпраздновать мое день рождение, а я в ответ прошу не преподносит мне никаких подарков и сюрпризов, - на последнем слове Гермиона многозначительно посмотрела на Джорджа, он в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

- Решено, - объявила Молли. - С меня будет стол, а остальных я прошу помочь мне в украшении дома.

- Но я же...

- Даже не думай со мной спорить, - хозяйка дома звонко рассмеялась, чем заставила Гермиону улыбнуться.

- Ну, раз вы все решили, я думаю, что нам уже пора уходить, - вмешался Билл и направился наверх.

- Как? Уже? - взмахнула руками Молли, но, взглянув на часы, которые показывали вечернее время, лишь тяжело вздохнула. Спустя несколько минут в гостиную спустились Билл и малышка Виктория, волосы которой были слегка спутаны после сна.

- Виктория, мы уходим! - объявила Флер. - Попрощайся с бабушкой и дедушкой, дядей и тетей.

Девочка поочередно подошла к бабушке и дедушке и крепко их обняла. Джордж же подхватил племянницу и закружил по комнате, заставляя громко смеяться. Подойдя к Рону, девочка взяла с него обещание, что тот обязательно придет к ним домой, и они продолжат свою увлекательную игру. Смотря на то, как маленький ребенок дает наставления взрослому мужчине, Гермиона широко улыбнулась. Когда малышка подошла к ней, она поцеловала ее в лоб и крепко обняла.

- Обязательно приходи на мой день рождение, - пригласила девушка, на что Виктория быстро закивала в знак согласия, а Рон как-то напрягся.

Попрощавшись с остальными, Флер, Билл и Виктория отправились в Ракушку.

- Рон, с тобой все хорошо? - поинтересовалась Гермиона, заметив, как муж напрягся.

- Все путём, не волнуйся, - ответил рыжий и широко улыбнулся.

- Ты в этом уверен? - не отставала девушка. Тот кивнул и приобнял жену за талию. Гермиону же не покидало чувство недосказанности, она понимала, что муж ей чего-то не договаривает, но решила узнать об этом дома.

Выпив по чашке чая и съев по куску торта, от которого Рон просто не мог отказаться, они решили, что им пора уходить.

- Миссис Уизли, спасибо вам за чудесный вечер! - поблагодарила Гермиона и тут же оказалась в крепких объятьях свекрови.

- До свидания, мистер Уизли! Пока, Джордж! - попрощалась она.

- Всем пока, - произнес Рон и, взяв жену за руку, трансгрессировал.

Прибыв домой, Гермиона неожиданно для Рона отдернула свою руку и серьезным взглядом взглянула на него.

- А теперь объясни мне, что происходит? - с вызовом спросила она. Рон опустил свой взгляд в пол и заговорил.

- Понимаешь, - начал он. - Гарри не будет еще некоторое время и мне, как всегда, придется его заменять.

- Это мне и так известно! - перебила Гермиона, ее взгляд метал молнии.

- Прости меня, пожалуйста! Я правда не виноват, - начал оправдываться Рон.

- Рон Уизли, объясни сейчас же, что происходит?

- Я... я, точнее мы... мы, наверно, не сможем отпраздновать твой день рождения вместе, - грустно вздохнул Рон и взглянул на жену. На ее щеках выступил румянец гнева, а глазам позавидовал бы сам Василиск.

- Что? - ледяным тоном спросила она. Голос звучал твердо и уверенно. Рон невольно отступил назад.

- Так как Гарри нет, меня могут вызвать на задание вместо него, и меня либо вообще не будет, либо я вернусь очень поздно. Солнышко, прости меня, пожалуйста, я ничего не мог сделать, - последнее он прошептал. Он подошел к Гермионе и попытался обнять ее, но она увернулась.

- Объясни мне пожалуйся, почему все всегда происходит именно так? Почему именно ты должен ехать на это чертово задание, неужели нет кого-то другого? Почему все время загружают именно тебя, ведь у вас полно авроров! Неужели нельзя отказаться хоть раз, Рон? Ты не представляешь, что для меня значит этот день. Это мой первый день рождения после битвы, понимаешь? Я хочу провести его в кругу семьи, Рон, и это не только твои родители и братья, это в первую очередь ты. Я хочу провести этот день с тобойя, вдвоем, а ты... ты заявляешь мне, что не сможешь! Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствую? Никогда бы не подумала, что работа для тебя будет на первом месте, но, кажется, я ошибалась... - Гермиона кричала, а по щекам текли слезы обиды, но она быстро смахнула их и направилась к входной двери, так и оставив стоять растерянного мужа посреди комнаты.

- Куда ты? - рассеянно спросил Рон. Он даже не пытался остановить жену, понимая, что это бессмысленно.

- Не важно, - ответила она и, накинув на плечи куртку, вышла на улицу, демонстративно громко хлопнув дверью.

На улице Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, давая волю слезам. Не долго думая, она трансгрессировала в полюбившиеся ей место. Крыша небоскреба встретила ее тишиной и спокойствием. Используя куртку как подстилку, она присела на нее и закрыла лицо руками.

- Ну почему? Почему все происходит именно так? - прокричала она в пустоту. Слезы все еще текли по щекам, образуя мокрую дорожку.

- Как? - спросил кто-то.

- Несправедливо, Джордж, - ответила Гермиона.

- Но, как ты у...

- Кроме тебя, я здесь больше никого не видела, - устало пояснила Гермиона, на что Джордж лишь усмехнулся.

- С тобой все в порядке, Герм? Ты сегодня как-то странно себя вела, - поинтересовался он.

- Все нормально, правда, - голос девушки дрожал.

- Гермиона? - встревожился парень. В ответ та лишь всхлипнула. Джордж подошел к подруге и сел рядом, слегка приобняв. Уткнувшись в плечо друга, Гермиона разрыдалась.

- Эй, ну что ты. Тише, не плачь. Все не так плохо, как кажется, я уверен. Тихо, успокойся, все в порядке, все наладится, - повторял он, стараясь успокоить подругу.

Гермиона слегка отстранилась, продолжая хлюпать носом.

- Кто заставил тебя устроить тут соленое озеро? - поинтересовался Джордж.

- Рон, он... он стал другим, - успокоившись, произнесла Гермиона. - Я всегда думала, что семья для него будет на первом месте и, как оказалось, ошибалась.

- Что произошло?

- Знаешь, я впервые в жизни не рада тому, что у Гарри все хорошо. Ведь именно из-за того, что он с Джинни сейчас отдыхает, Рон пашет на работе в два раза больше. И вот сейчас он практически ночует на работе - я терплю. Уделяет мне все меньше и меньше внимания – прощаю. Но когда он мне сегодня заявил, что он видите ли не сможет быть рядом со мной в мой же день рождения - это уже слишком. Не уж-то так сложно отпроситься на один день, большего я не прошу. Не уж-то так сложно, Джордж? Неужели нельзя воспользоваться статусом "героя войны" и провести этот день со мной. Я разве много требую? Всего лишь один день, - глаза девушки вновь заблестели.

- Успокойся, пожалуйста. Рон просто безмозглый тупица, раз так поступает. На его месте я бы лучше потерпел увольнение, чем оставил тебя в таком положении в такой день. Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? - задобрил Джордж.

- Спасибо, - Гермиона слегка улыбнулась. - Но не надо. Я уверена, он уже, наверно, осознал все свои ошибки и сейчас ждет моего возвращения, чтобы попросить прощения.

- Он такой предсказуемый? - удивился парень. В ответ Гермиона кивнула.

- На твоем месте я бы немножко его поволновал.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - настала очередь Гермионы удивляться.

- Что будет с Роном, когда он обнаружит, что тебя не было дома уже около 2 дней?

- Ну, скорее всего, он поднимет панику, будет разыскивать меня по всем закоулкам не то, что Лондона, всего земного шара. Ты разве не помнишь тот случай с извинением?

- Да, такое трудно забыть. Тогда я предлагаю тебе так и сделать.

- Сделать как? - Гермиона не могла понять, что друг имеет в виду.

- Не появляться дома 2 - 3 дня, заставить его понервничать, так сказать. На каждый расспрос о тебе мама и все остальные честно ответят, что не видели тебя с сегодняшнего вечера, а я как можно честнее скажу ему то же самое, - пояснил Джордж.

- Идея конечно, не плохая, но... но где же я буду находиться эти 3 дня? Не скитаться же мне по улицам? - Гермионе резко захотелось отомстить мужу, заставить его занервничать.

- Зачем же сразу по улицам? У тебя есть я и моя маленькая квартира, которая готова предоставить тебе комфортные условия проживания в течение этих дней,- торжественно заявил Джордж.

- Хорошо, я согласна, - произнесла Гермиона.

- Ну, тогда, зачем медлить, тем более, что сейчас будет дождь, - указывая на небо, проговорил Джордж. Он встал и протянул руку подруге, та с радостью ее приняла.

- Всевозможные вредилки Уизли, - четко сказал Джордж, и место, где только что находились друзья, опустело.


	9. Глава 9

Глава 9.

- Ну что ты стоишь, как Волан-де-Морт под Хогвартсом, проходи, - Джордж махнул рукой, и Гермиона вошла в магазин.

- Ой, да. Джордж?

- Я весь во внимании.

- А как же мои личные вещи? - спросила Гермиона. - Не могу же я сейчас вернуться домой только ради них.

- Хм... я думаю, что мы что-нибудь придумаем. Анджелина оставила у меня пару своих вещей, они должны подойти. - Джордж поднимался вверх по лестнице, Гермиона следовала за ним.

Добравшись, она поняла, что они находятся в кабинете, и удивленно посмотрела на друга.

- Смотри, - Джордж подошел к пустой стене напротив окна. - Я установил это совсем недавно, чтобы можно было попасть в квартиру с этой стороны. - Он приложил руку к стене и что-то прошептал, ту же в том месте начали проявляться очертания двери.

- Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, - торжественно произнес он, открывая дверь.

- Но... как? - Гермиона была поражена.

- Всего лишь пара защитных заклинаний, почти как в Гринготсе, плюс заклинание невидимости, - объяснил Джордж.

Дверь вела в светлую прихожую. Войдя внутрь, Гермиона сняла с себя куртку и повесила на вешалку, сделанную в виде кисти руки.

Справа находилась желто-зеленая кухня.

- Ты ведь не откажешься от чашечки горячего чая? - предположил Джордж и включил чайник. - Предлагаю тебе, пока готовится чай, осмотреться.

Гермиона кивнула.

- Значит так, - он выглянул из кухни. - Там гостиная, дальше будет твоя спальня с ванной, а рядом моя комната.

- Так много простора и уюта, - восхитилась Гермиона, проходя в гостиную. - Телевизор? С каких пор ты пользуешься маггловскими вещами? - прокричала она из гостиной.

- Очень удобная вещица, должен заметить. Иногда можно посмотреть что-нибудь интересное. Кстати, в твоей комнате есть шкаф с вещами.

- Тогда я пойду примерю, что ли.

Комната оказалась светлой, но маленькой: платяной шкаф занимал почти все пространство. В нем висело несколько длинных рубашек. Взяв одну из них, Геримона направилась в ванную, чтобы переодеться.

Тем временем Джордж лихорадочно искал заварку для чая.

- Черт, куда же подевалась эта банка? Только вчера же здесь была, - бубнил себе под нос он.

Наконец, найдя злополучную банку, он обнаружил, что она пуста.

- Твою ж… - выругался Джордж, и решил заменить чай горячим шоколадом. От приготовления напитка его отвлекла громкая ругань, доносившаяся из комнаты Гермионы.

- Герми? - парень постучал в дверь подруги. - Все нормально?

- Заходи, - крикнула Гермиона из ванны. - Это какой-то ужас, - простонала она из-за двери. - Ты посмотри на это, неудивительно, что мне пришлось сменить весь свой гардероб.

На девушке была одна из немногочисленных рубашек, розовая. Рубашка была застегнута только на верхние пуговицы, в районе живота она просто болталась. Гермиона прошла к кровати и устало плюхнулась на нее.

- Ну и что нам теперь делать? - спросила она.

Джордж прошел к кровати и присел рядом с подругой.

- Не переживай, я что-нибудь придумаю.

- Что тут можно придумать?

- Ну, дай подумать, заклятие увеличения, например, - предположил Джордж.

- Джордж! - воскликнула девушка. - Да ты гений! - вскочив с кровати, она пулей унеслась в ванную. - Лучше бы я этого не делала, - сначала показалась ее голова, а потом вышла и сама Гермиона.

Джордж взглянул на нее и покатился со смеху: рукава рубашки влачились по полу, а низ можно было вполне принять за шлейф от платья.

- Это не смешно, - возмутилась Гермиона, но, взглянув на себя в зеркало, звонко рассмеялась.

- И что мне теперь делать? - успокоившись, пожаловалась Гермиона, но ответа не получила. Джордж вышел из комнаты, продолжая весело смеяться. - Эй, куда ты? - она поспешила за ним, но ноги запутались в длинных рукавах, и она с криком "Ай!" упала на кровать.

- Я смотрю, ты решила немного отдохнуть? – вернувшись, рассмеялся Джордж. Гермиона лишь сильнее забрыкалась.

- Ты похожа на жука, которого поймали и перевернули лапками вверх, - пошутил Джордж.

- Помоги мне! - как можно жалобнее попросила Гермиона. Он подошел к лежащей подруге и начал распутывать рукава. - Ой, щекотно - взвизгнула она. Лучше бы она этого не говорила. Джордж, пользуясь ее беспомощностью, принялся щекотать.

- Пожа-а-алуйста, не надо! Аха-ха-х-ха! Джордж, прекра… аха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха …ти, сейчас же-е-е, - кричала она, извиваясь на постели. Кое-как выпутав одну ногу, она отпихнула друга, продолжая весело смеяться.

- Это было нечестно, - произнесла она с веселой улыбкой.

- Ну, ты просто была такая беспомощная, я просто не мог удержаться, - рассмеялся парень.

- Ах, так! Ну всё! - Гермиона схватила подушку и ударила ею Джорджа. Тот не растерялся и, схватив вторую, принял вызов. Началась битва. По комнате разносились звонкий смех и крик.

- Стоп! - неожиданно произнес Джордж, чем заставил остановиться девушку, замахивающуюся с новым ударом. - Я думаю, тебе стоит переодеться, а то, если ты вдруг вновь запутаешься, я не остановлюсь, - объяснил он и зашелся в новом приступе смеха.

- Ты прав, но знаешь, есть одна очень маленькая и совсем незначительная проблема - мне нечего надеть, - Гермиона всплеснула руками, в одной из которых держала подушку, и та здорово ударила парня по лицу. - Ой, прости, пожалуйста. Я случайно, - залепетала она, смотря в закрытое руками лицо друга. Но, услышав в ответ звонкий смех, она расслабилась.

- Держи, - Джордж протянул ей какую-то одежду. - Примерь, думаю, должно подойти.

Гермиона лениво и с видом "это все равно бесполезно" прошла в ванную.

Сняв с себя то, что когда-то называлось рубашкой, она придирчиво взглянула на себя в зеркало. Оттуда на нее смотрела молодая девушка, глаза которой светились счастьем. На лице играла веселая улыбка, а каштановые волосы были немного растрепаны.

Фигура совершенно не изменилась: все та же молочная кожа, стройные ноги, хрупкие плечи и изящные руки, как говорил Рон, и большой живот, из-за которого пришлось менять все свои вещи. Гермиона аккуратно провела ладонью по животику, почувствовав в ответ легкий толчок.

- Вот так вот, малышка. Мама даже не может подобрать себе то, в чем можно поспать. Будем надеяться, что хоть это подойдет.

Она развернула одежду, отданную Джорджем. На вид она была больше, чем все рубашки Анджелины, и Гермиона, решив, что хуже уже не будет, накинула ее на плечи.

Джордж же решил не терять зря времени и застелил подруге постель, немного прибрал устроенный ими беспорядок и довольный проделанной работой стал ждать.

- Джордж! Ты просто чудо! - послышалось из ванной. Оттуда сверкая, как начищенный самовар, выпорхнула Гермиона. Рубашка прекрасно на ней сидела, слегка обтягивала живот, но в то же время не сдавливала его. Длинна была чуть выше колена. Девушка подбежала к другу и, поцеловав его в щеку, обняла.

- Хвала Мерлину! А то я уж было начал думать, что придется бежать в магазин, - облегченно вздохнул Джордж. - Пойдем, шоколад уже давно остыл, - и, взяв подругу за руку, потащил ее в гостиную.

Там, на столике, уже стояли две чашки с почти остывшим напитком и пара кексов.

Друзья прошли к дивану, что стоял рядом со столиком и, взяв по чашке шоколада, удобно устроились на нем.

- Может, тогда кино посмотрим? - предложила Гермиона, поджимая под себя ноги и откидываясь на спинку.

- Было бы не плохо, но на дворе уже глубокая ночь, и мне кажется, что мы вряд ли найдем что-нибудь интересное, - взглянув на часы, которые показывали полночь, произнес Джордж.

- Знаю я один канал, на нем обычно показывают интересные фильмы. Надеюсь, что он у тебя есть, - листая каналы, говорила девушка. - О, а вот и он! - торжественно произнесла она.

На экране замелькали картинки, и появилась огромная надпись "Лучше не бывает".

- Название не плохое, думаю, что это можно посмотреть, - внимательно смотря на экран, сказал Джордж. Гермиона лишь кивнула и откинулась на спинку дивана.

Вскоре все чашки были опустошены, а кексы съедены. Друзья продолжали смотреть фильм, который оказался очень интересным. Время летело с бешеной скоростью, и вскоре на экране показались финальные титры.

- Давно я не проводила вот так вот время, - сказала Гермиона, поднимаясь с дивана и потягиваясь. - В кругу дорогих мне людей.

- А что мешало?

- Время, место, Рон, в конце концов, - тяжело вздохнула она.

- Ну, теперь будем почаще так собираться, это я тебе обещаю. Следующие три дня точно, - улыбнулся Джордж и тоже поднялся. - Иди спать, что ли, а то уже поздно. А я пока посуду помою.

- Спокойной ночи. Спасибо за вечер! - Гермиона чмокнула парня в щеку и скрылась за дверью своей комнаты.

- Спокойной, - пожелал парень и, взяв в руки чашки и блюдце, прошел на кухню.

Сложив всю грязную посуду в раковину, Джордж достал из самой верхней полки бутылку огневиски. Откупорив пробку, он сел за стол и глубоко вздохнул. Это уже вошло у него в привычку. После смерти брата он каждый вечер приходил на кухню и заваривал две чашки чая, как раньше на двоих, но ни разу не притрагивался к ним. Он доставал бутылку огневиски или другого крепкого пойла и заливал все свое горе. Позже он стал обходиться только бутылкой, не заморачивая себя приготовлением чая. Молча, открывая бутылку, он осушал ее до последней капли. Жидкость приятно обжигала горло, позволяя забыться хоть на какое-то время. На утро он просыпался с ужасной, но в то же время приятной головной болью, которая немного притупляла режущую боль в сердце. Такие вечера он проводил уже на протяжении года и, всякий раз просыпаясь, он понимал, что с этим пора заканчивать, но, приходя вечером домой, напивался снова и снова.

- Я знаю, ты бы не хотел, чтобы так происходило, Фред. Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать, - проговорил парень в пустоту и преподнес горлышко бутылки к губам.

- Я не уверена, что это самый лучший выход, - за спиной раздался голос Гермиона. Она положила одну руку на плечо Джорджа, а другой аккуратно забрала бутылку. Не говоря ни слова, она вышла из кухни, оставив недоуменного парня в полном одиночестве.

Взглянув на часы, которые показывали два часа ночи, Джордж, тяжело вздохнув, решил отправиться спать.

Войдя в спальню, он, не раздеваясь, лег в кровать и моментально погрузился в сон.

Темнота. Раздавались испуганные вскрики. Повсюду мелькали разноцветные вспышки от заклятий. Битва за Хогвартс была в самом разгаре. Раздался взрыв и громкие крики отчаянья, крик боли, какую не могли вызвать ни пламя, ни заклятие, и он поднялся, охваченный ужасом, какого ещё не испытывал в этот день, а может быть, и никогда в жизни…

- Нет! Нет! Нет! — кричал он, подбегая к лежавшему брату. - Нет! Фред! Нет! - он с силой тряс брата за плечи, но тот не откликался. Он неподвижно лежал на засыпанном щебенкой полу, на лице застыла легкая улыбка.

- Фред! Очнись, Фред! Нет! - Джордж с еще большей силой потряс брата за плечи, слезы ручьем лились из глаз. - Фред!

- Не-е-е-е-ет! - из горла парня вырвался душераздирающий, животный крик, наполненный болью.

- Джордж? - парень резко распахнул глаза, кошмар остался позади. Поднявшись на локтях, он увидел Гермиону, на плечи которой было накинуто одеяло, она смотрела на парня испуганным взглядом.

- Гермиона? Что-то случилось? - спросил Джордж, поправляя спутавшуюся простыню.

- Тоже кошмар? - вопросом на вопрос ответила Гермиона.

Джордж лишь кивнул.

- Вот и у меня, - грустно вздохнула девушка, с ногами забираясь на кровать.

- Часто они тебе сняться? - наконец поинтересовался Джордж.

- Не очень, но сегодня. Это было страшно, я словно пережила снова тот день. Кровь, тела, проклятья, - Гермиону била мелкая дрожь, и она, чтобы хоть как-то унять ее, принялась теребить рукав рубашки.

- А мне вот почти каждый день. Каждую ночь я переживаю тот день, тот момент. И с каждым разом мне все больнее об этом вспоминать, понимаешь. Почему они не отпускают меня? - Джордж откинулся на подушки и устало прикрыл глаза.

- Все устаканится, Джордж, - ласково произнесла Гермиона. - Они когда-нибудь прекратятся, я надеюсь, - она встала с кровати и направилась к выходу.

- Герми, - остановил ее Джордж.

- Да?

- Не уходи, - попросил он. В ответ девушка слегка кивнула вернулась. Она неловко прилегла на кровать и укрылась одеялом. Джордж лишь лег рядом. Оба молчали.

- Думаю, это никогда не закончится. Ведь мы это никогда не забудем, - тихо проговорила Гермиона. - Спокойной ночи, - она повернулась лицом к другу и наткнулась на его усталый, немного грустный взгляд.

- Спокойной ночи, - повторил он и закрыл глаза.

- Джордж?

- М-м-м?

- Как думаешь, Рон уже поднял панику? - тихо спросила Гермиона.

- Знаешь, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, зная Рона, он решил оставить это на завтра. А сейчас он уже мирно спит и видит веселые сны про розовых овечек, - ответил Джордж.

- Ты как всегда оптимистичен. А что если он даже не обратил внимания на то, что меня нет? Что если ему вообще плевать?

- Ты что такое говоришь, Герм? Рон любит тебя сильнее всего на свете. Когда ты рядом, он просто светится от счастья. Я еще никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Так что не говори ерунды, - Джордж посмотрел в глаза подруги и заметил, как та слегка улыбнулась.

- Правда?

- Чистая правда. Не переживай - тебе вредно, - парень слегка приобнял девушку за плечи. Гермиона положила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла глаза. - Все будет хорошо. Спи, давай.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила девушка и провалилась в сон.

"Повезло же моему брату", - с этими мыслями Джордж отправился в царство Морфея.


	10. Глава 10

Глава 10.

Гермиона проснулась от того, что в глаза светил яркий свет, пробирающийся сквозь щель между шторами. Она невольно сощурилась и взглянула на часы - одиннадцать утра. Она попыталась встать с кровати, но почувствовала что-то, что не позволяло ей этого сделать. Повернув голову, она обнаружила мирно спящего Джорджа. Его рука лежала на талии девушки и не позволяла ей выбраться. Гермиона не хотела будить его и решила еще немного полежать. Спустя 15 минут она поняла, что больше не может валяться в постели, и принялась будить Джорджа.

- Джордж, вставай. Уже утро. Хватит спать, Джордж, - она попыталась разбудить друга, но тот даже не думал просыпаться. - Вставай, соня. Много спать вредно. Поднимайся, - повторяла Гермиона, на что Джордж лишь промычал что-то невнятное. Поняв, что это бесполезно, она решила воспользоваться старым проверенным методом. Кое-как выбравшись из кровати, она подошла к окну и раздвинула шторы, позволяя свету наполнить всю комнату. Джордж поморщился и натянул одеяло на голову, продолжая спать.

- Ну все, мистер Уизли, ты сам виноват, - произнесла Гермиона и стянула с друга одеяло.

- Эй! - возмутился Джордж. - Я же тут вроде как сплю, - прохрипел он.

- Уже нет, - улыбнулась Гермиона. - Пора вставать. Солнце уже высоко. Нам нужно столько сегодня сделать.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - удивился парень.

- Ну, раз уж мне приходится скрываться от мужа, я должна достойно провести это время. А ты, я думаю, мне в этом поможешь, - лукаво произнесла она. - А теперь вставай, а я пока приготовлю завтрак.

Джордж медленно встал с кровати и поплелся в ванную. Пока парень принимал душ и приводил себя в порядок, Гермиона приготовила завтрак и, написав записку, трансгрессировала домой.

Придя на кухню, Джордж обнаружил на столе кофе и тосты с беконом. На столе так же лежала записка.

"Приятного аппетита! Не думай, что отделался от меня надолго. Я скоро буду. Гермиона."

Прочитав записку и усмехнувшись, Джордж принялся за завтрак. Не успел он отправить в рот очередной тост, как появилась Гермиона, держа в руках большую сумку.

- Я подумала, что пока я тут, мне все-таки понадобятся мои вещи. Так что вот, - она указа на сумку. - Здесь все самое необходимое.

- Так какие великие дела нас ждут? - поинтересовался парень, допивая кофе.

- Ну, для начала мы с тобой прогуляемся, а уж потом... а потом я придумаю, чем нам еще можно заняться, - с этими словами Гермиона вышла из кухни и отправилась в спальню. Там она вытряхнула все содержимое сумки на кровать и, разложив одежду и книги по местам, направилась в ванную. Выйдя из душа, она переоделась в легкое платье и, трансфигурировав свою большую сумку в миниатюрный рюкзак, кинула в него палочку, бутылку воды, кошелек и маггловский фотоаппарат. Улыбнувшись своему отражению в зеркале, Гермиона, накинув на плечи легкую кофту, вышла из комнаты и, сев на диване в гостиной, принялась смотреть какое-то телешоу.

- Мы можем идти, - произнес Джордж, входя в гостиную.

- Думаю, тебе стоит переодеться, - осматривая друга с ног до головы, произнесла Гермиона. - Там, куда мы отправимся, еще тепло.

- Только не говори мне, что мы пойдем гулять куда-нибудь в пустыню. Нет, кактусы, пески и сухой ветер - это все очень хорошо, но, увы, не для меня, - Джордж изобразил досаду.

- Ну, знаешь ли, в моем положении только по пустыням и слоняться, - рассмеялась девушка. - Нет, мы с тобой отправимся в более приемлемое для прогулок место.

- Позволь узнать, куда?

- Как на счет Италии, Рима? Давно мечтала там побывать, - предложила Гермиона.

- Хм... отличная идея. У меня как раз открылся там небольшой филиал, можно будет заглянуть. Подожди еще немного, я переоденусь, - и парень скрылся за дверью своей спальни. Гермиона продолжала смотреть телешоу, как вдруг почувствовала себя не очень хорошо. В глазах резко потемнело, а затем комната поплыла перед глазами. Она закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула - это помогло. Сославшись на усталость и недосыпание, она продолжила смотреть телешоу.

- Я готов. Пойдем? - из комнаты вышел Джордж.

- Да, - Гермиона встала с дивана и подошла к другу. Тот крепко взял ее за руку и трансгрессировал.

Друзья оказались в центре большой площади, на которой было достаточно много народу.

- Это, наверно, экскурсионные группы, - догадалась Гермиона. - Как насчет того, чтобы присоединиться к ним и послушать?

- Я с удовольствием, но где мы? – осматриваясь, поинтересовался Джордж.

- Это мы сейчас и узнаем, - произнесла Гермиона и потащила друга к ближайшей группе людей.

- ... Площадь Капитолия, созданная по проекту Микеланджело. Ее окружают великолепные дворцы, а в центре возвышается конная статуя Марка Аврелия, которую мы можем увидеть справа, - рассказывал низенький мужчина средних лет, который, на счастье друзьям, прекрасно владел английским. - Сейчас я предлагаю пройти в один из дворцов - Сенаторский, - экскурсовод двинулся в сторону дворца, вход которого был оформлен двумя живописными лестницами.

- Как я понимаю, мы находимся на площади Капитолия, думаю, если мы пойдем вон за той группой, - Джордж махнул в сторону туристов, идущих в противоположную от площади сторону, - мы выйдем в город.

- Эй, ты что, это же так интересно. Мы просто обязаны посетить все эти дворцы. Это - история. Когда ты еще сможешь выбраться и прогуляться по Риму? - возмутилась Гермиона, доставая из рюкзака фотоаппарат. - Мы остаемся. А теперь улыбнись, - она нацелила объектив прибора на Джорджа.

- Ладно, уговорила. Тогда пошли быстрее, наша группа уже почти скрылась в стенах этого древнего здания, - поторопил Джордж.

- Поймаем другую, их тут много. На вот, лучше сфотографируй меня напротив Аврелия, или как там его, - произнесла Гермиона, протягивая парню фотоаппарат. - Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, как это работает?

Джордж кивнул и, поймав нужный ракурс, нажал на кнопку затвора.

- Отлично, а теперь пойдем, - он повесил устройство на шею и, взяв Гермиону под руку, повел в сторону дворца. - А он действительно красивый.

Во дворце было очень много различных салонов: знамен, колесниц и других. Пока друзья обошли все салоны, прошло немало времени. За время обхода они сделали кучу разных фотографий. Выйдя из дворца, они выглядели очень усталыми, но довольными.

- Предлагаю посетить еще одну, самую главную достопримечательность этого прекрасного города, а потом можно будет и перекусить, - предложила Гермиона, в чьем голосе слышались нотки восторга.

- Хорошо, ну и куда ты предлагаешь отправиться?

- Ну-у… - протянула Гермиона. - Или посмотреть на место, где раньше сражались гладиаторы – Колизей, или посетить храм всех богов - Пантеон. Что привлекает тебя больше?

- Даже не знаю. Оба предложения звучат заманчиво. О, я придумал. А что если нам посетить и то, и то. По времени выйдет часа 3 с дорогой, - Джордж хитро улыбнулся.

- Но как ты про время узнал? - удивилась Гермиона.

- Я просто вижу автобус, на котором это написано, - рассмеялся парень.

- Джордж! Я не устаю это повторять, но ты гений! - воскликнула Гермиона и быстро направилась к двухэтажному автобусу, который вот-вот должен был отправиться.

- Добрый день! - обратилась она к молодой женщине. - Вы не подскажите, сколько будет стоить вот такая экскурсия на двоих?

- Здравствуйте! 100 долларов за двоих, - улыбнулась женщина.

- Отлично, мы поедем, - Гермиона протянула ей купюру.

- Присаживайтесь, народу сегодня совсем нет - все предпочитают экскурсии, поэтому занимайте любые места. Я советую сесть наверху, т.к. оттуда открывается отличный вид, - пригласила женщина.

- Спасибо, э-э… - Гермиона не знала, как обратиться, но, заметив кольцо на пальце, произнесла. - Синьора.

- Зовите меня Франческа, - ласково произнесла женщина.

- Очень приятно, Франческа, - подал голос Джордж, усаживаясь на место. - Я Джордж, а это ...

- Я Гермиона, - произнесла девушка, занимая место рядом с другом.

- Приятно познакомиться. Può andare, Marco, - крикнула она водителю, и автобус тронулся с места.

- Вы сказали, что все предпочитают экскурсии, Франческа. А вы разве не экскурсионный автобус? - поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- В какой-то степени да, - ответила женщина.

- В смысле? - удивился Джордж.

- Наплыв туристов очень велик, и зачастую не все турфирмы могут позволить себе набирать группы из большого количества человек. Вот я с мужем и решила, что мы можем организовать свои экскурсионные поездки. Денег берем почти в половину меньше, зато не упускаем ни одного уголка Рима. Каждый день новый маршрут. Но почему-то все туристы думают, что местные жители жулики и прохиндеи, которые норовят обмануть и, конечно, больше доверяют гидам из отелей. К нам обращаются, в основном, те люди, которые приехали ненадолго и еще не успели нигде остановиться. Иногда и местные жители приходят, говорят, что всегда интересно послушать историю своей страны. По профессии я экскурсовод, так что мне не составляет рассказывать обо всем, - пояснила Франческа.

- И как долго вы этим занимаетесь? - спросил Джордж.

- Уже более 15 лет. В основном, я работаю осенью и летом, когда у мужа отпуск. В остальное время преподаю историю в школе. Для меня это что-то типа хобби. Кстати, мы уже почти приехали.

Вдали показались верхушки разрушенных стен Колизея. Издалека он напоминал груду камней, но по приближении стал принимать очертания.

- Да, это действительно величественное здание, - восхищенно прошептала Гермиона.

- Вблизи он выглядит еще величественнее, думаю, пора выходить, - сказала Франческа, спускаясь вниз. Друзья последовали ее примеру. Гермиона так засмотрелась на здание, что споткнулась и чуть было не упала, но Джордж вовремя ее подхватил.

- Не зевай, - сказал он, придерживая подругу. Та в ответ лишь смущенно улыбнулась.

- Колизей - символ славы Вечного Города - превосходит своими размерами все когда-либо построенные в Риме амфитеатры. После VI века здание было предано забвению. Частые землетрясения вызывали непоправимые разрушения, и фрагменты здания со временем стали использовать в качестве строительного материала для новых сооружений, - повествовала женщина. - Думаю, мы сможем попасть внутрь. Не отставайте.

Народу было очень много, и друзья чуть было не отстали от Франчески, но вовремя замечали ее и кое-как пытались пробраться через толпу.

- Да, я даже не предполагал, что для того, чтобы посмотреть на руины, приезжает столько народу, - проговорил Джордж, пытаясь пролезть между фотографирующимися туристами.

Наконец цель была достигнута, и друзья оказались внутри символа славы. Повсюду были лестницы, которые в некоторых местах представляли собой лишь пару ступеней.

- Именно по этим лестницам народ мог попасть на самый верх. Пойдемте, я покажу, - позвала Франческа. Они поднялись немного выше.

- Такой огромный. Сколько человек он вмещает? - поинтересовалась Гермиона, все еще держась за Джорджа.

- Предполагают, что тут более 50 тысяч мест. Распределение зрительских мест на трибунах производилось в строгом соответствии с социальной принадлежностью горожан. Соответственно, чем ниже положение, тем более высоко было расположено место. Ряды, расположенные ближе к арене, предназначались для сенаторов. Кстати, в Колизее снимали фильм "Возвращение дракона", вы не смотрели? - спросила Франческа. Друзья лишь отрицательно покачали головой. - Я вас оставлю, вы походите, посмотрите, но будьте осторожны, стены имеют такое свойство - разваливаться, встретимся у автобуса через 20 минут, - с этими словами женщина начала спускаться вниз.

- Франческа, - обратилась Гермиона.

- Да.

- Не могла бы ты нас сфотографировать. На память, так сказать, - попросила девушка и протянула ей фотоаппарат.

- С удовольствием, - принимая устройство, сказала та. - Думаю, будет лучше, если вы встанете вот тут, - она указала место. Друзья встали. Джордж слегка приобнял Гермиону и широко улыбнулся, та помахала рукой в камеру и тоже улыбнулась.

- Готово. Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, - подмигнула женщина.

- Нет, что вы. Мы просто друзья, - не растерялся Джордж. Гермиона залилась румянцем и отрицательно мотнула головой. Франческа лишь пожала плечами и, отдав фотоаппарат обратно, удалилась.

- А тут высоко, - смотря вниз, проговорил парень. - Смотри.

- Да. Джордж, помоги мне, я хочу вон туда, - девушка указала на выступ, находящийся в метрах пяти от них.

- Ты уверена? Там же высоко, - с тревогой спросил Джордж.

- Да, и вообще, пока никто не видит, предлагаю трансгрессировать туда, - она лукаво улыбнулась и, схватив друга за руку, потянула в безопасное место. Убедившись, что их никто не видит, они трансгрессировали.

- Посмотри, как тут красиво. Неудивительно, что именно здесь сидели самые шишки, - проговорила Гермиона.

- Хотел бы я взглянуть на парочку боев. Мне кажется, это было эффектно. Как думаешь?

- Не знаю, я насмотрелась боев на всю оставшуюся жизнь, - повисла пауза. Каждый думал о своем. - Ладно, не будем ворошить прошлое. Лучше сфотографируй меня вот зде... А-а-а-а, - место, где стояла девушка, начало обваливаться, и та, не удержав равновесия, соскочила вниз. Она схватилась за почти обвалившийся выступ. Ноги слегка доставали до нижнего яруса руин. - Джордж, помоги мне, - крикнула Гермиона. Джордж мигом подскочил к девушке и схватил ее за руку.

- Держу. Аккуратнее. Давай вторую, - парень принялся вытаскивать побелевшую от страха подругу. - Ты в порядке? - он крепко прижал подругу к себе.

- Вроде да. Спасибо большое. Пойдем отсюда, пока еще что-нибудь не обвалилось, - с этими словами Гермиона, покрепче прижавшись к Джорджу, трансгрессировала прямо к выходу. Хорошо, что из-за большого скопления народу никто этого не заметил.

Франческа уже ждала пару у автобуса и улыбалась, но, заметив бледное лицо Гермионы, улыбка тотчас сползла с ее лица.

- Все хорошо? - осведомилась она, когда пара подошла к автобусу.

- Да, все хорошо, - ответила Гермиона и зашла в автобус. Все последовали за ней.

- Следующая остановка - Пантеон. Andare, Marco, - объявила женщина, и компания отъехала от могучих стен Колизея. Во время поездки Гермиона не уставала восхищаться превосходными пейзажами города и всякий раз, увидев что-то удивительное, восторженно охала и хваталась за фотоаппарат.

- Она знает? - спросила Франческа у Джорджа, пока Гермиона увлеченно рассматривала пейзажи.

- Знает о чем? - не понял Джордж.

- Ну, хотя бы о том, что она тебе нравится, - пояснила женщина.

- Что? С чего вы решили? - изумился парень.

- Я не первый год живу на этом свете. Я вижу, как светятся твои глаза, когда она находиться рядом. И уж поверь, это далеко не дружеский блеск, - улыбнулась Франческа. Заметив на лице парня смущенную улыбку, она продолжила: - Я думаю, тебе надо ей сказать.

- Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая мысль. Не хочу портить наши отношения. И... сейчас не самое подходящее время, - Джордж грустно усмехнулся. - Она вот-вот станет мамой, у нее есть любящий ее муж, который, кстати, мой родной брат. Она счастлива с ним. Я не могу позволить, чтобы это все рухнуло.

- Я все понимаю. Но все-таки попытка не пытка. Хотя бы намекни. Все будет хорошо, я уверена, - приободрила женщина. На что Джордж лишь пожал плечами.

Он сам не понимал, когда Гермиона - жена его родного брата - перестала быть для него просто другом. Каждую трудную минуту она оказывалась рядом, старалась поддержать. Он был искренне ей благодарен. В какой-то момент он понял, что испытывает к этой девушке не просто дружескую симпатию. Но он не мог вот так вот просто взять и разрушить ее семью, ее счастье. Он не хотел рушить их дружбу, понимая, что как раньше уже точно не будет.

"Пусть все будет так, как есть. И идет своим чередом, - подумал парень и посмотрел на подругу, которая продолжала фотографировать ландшафты. - Ты попал, Джордж Уизли", - произнес внутренний голос. Джордж лишь тяжело вздохнул.

- Мы приехали, - от мыслей его отвлек голос Франчески. - Подождите здесь, а я схожу на разведку, так сказать, - женщина направилась в сторону храма.

- Джордж, ты чего такое грустный? Посмотри как тут красиво, - Гермиона раскинула руки в стороны и закружилась. - Это волшебный город. Ой, - она вновь не удержала равновесие и чуть было не рухнула на пол, но сильные руки друга во время подхватили ее.

- Сегодня явно не твой день, - рассмеялся он. - Будь осторожнее, а то вдруг ты опять споткнешься, а меня не окажется рядом.

Гермиона звонко рассмеялась и, нацелив фотоаппарат на Джорджа, щелкнула на кнопку затвора. Вспышка осветила лицо парня, от чего тот зажмурился.

- Я представляю, что это будет, - сказал он, продолжая улыбаться. - А ну-ка, дай мне его сюда, - он забрал фотоаппарат у Гермионы, - и улыбнись.

Сделав несколько снимков, Гермиона устало присела рядом с Джорджем.

- Знаешь, я предлагаю немного подурачиться, - произнесла она.

- Неужели. От кого я это слышу, - рассмеялся Джордж. - И что ты предлагаешь?

- Ну-у-у, как на счет смешных совместных фотографий? - она отобрала фотоаппарат у Джорджа и, скривив лицо в смешной гримасе, быстро щелкнула себя. При виде подруги Джордж залился в новом приступе смеха. - А теперь то же самое, только вместе.

Друзья дурачились до того момента, пока их не позвала Франческа. Продолжая смеяться, они спустились вниз.

- Я сожалею, но храм закрыт на реконструкцию, поэтому мы можем насладиться его видом только снаружи, - экскурсовод виновато улыбнулась.

- Не беда. Честно, мне уже надоело мотаться по всем этим развалинам, - успокоил ее Джордж.

- Сам ты развалина, а это - история, - упрекнула Гермиона. - Пойдем лучше посмотрим.

- У меня есть варианты? - пошутил он, и все разразились громким смехом.

- Это действительно восхитительно. Джордж, посмотри какая красота, - не переставала восхищаться Гермиона. - Встань, я сделаю фото на память.

- По-моему, у нас уже и так предостаточно фото на память, - пробурчал парень, но все-таки встал на указанное место и улыбнулся.

- А теперь давай мне фотоаппарат и становись рядом, - предложила Франческа и забрала фотоаппарат из рук девушки. Гермиона послушно встала рядом с другом и улыбнулась.

- Ты, кажется, хотела подурачиться, - хитро произнес Джордж, - я не прочь, - он подхватил подругу на руки и закружил в воздухе. Та громко смеялась и пыталась вырваться.

- Джордж, пусти меня. Прекрати, - смеялась она. Но тот даже и не думал останавливаться. Наконец он сжалился над подругой и опустил ее на землю, та в ответ слегка ткнула его локтем в бок.

- Ну, думаю, мы достаточно насмотрелись, можно и домой ехать, - торжественно произнес Джордж.

- Вот еще, - отозвалась Франческа. - Вы не уйдете отсюда, пока не побываете в еще одном замечательном месте - у фонтана Треви.

- О-о-ох, это никогда не кончится, - пробубнил Джордж.

- Хватит ворчать, как старый дед, поехали, - Гермиона потащила друга к автобусу. - Франческа, а долго нам ехать?

- Нет, минут 15, а что такое?

- Просто уже темнеет, а нам хотелось бы вернуться домой не очень поздно, - пояснила Гермиона.

- О, не волнуйтесь, надолго я вас там не задержу.

Дорога и в правду оказалась недолгой. На улице уже слегка стемнело и, когда друзья подъехали к нужному месту, даже Джордж открыл рот от восхищения. Скульптуры фонтана подсвечивались легким свечением, а вода отражала в себе все переливы. Это было действительно волшебно.

- Быть может, это и не самый красивый фонтан Рима, но зато самый знаменитый, - сказала Франческа. - Существует поверье о том, что человек, бросивший в него монетку, приедет в Рим ещё раз. Две монеты - любовная встреча. Три - свадьба. Не забудьте загадать желание, - с этими словами женщина скрылась в автобусе, оставляя молодых людей вдвоем.

Джордж присел на край фонтана и посмотрел в воду. В воде были сотни различных монеток, среди них он заметил даже пару галлеонов. Гермиона присела рядом, но потом, немного подумав, легла и положила голову на колени к Джорджу.

- Мое единственное желание сейчас - это поесть и отправиться домой, - произнесла она и вздохнула.

- А в чем проблема? Тут полно кафе и ресторанов. Я приглашаю тебя на ужин, а уж потом можно и домой, - предложил Джордж.

- Почему бы и нет, - улыбнулась девушка и, встав, достала из кармана монетку.

"Пусть у близких для меня людей все будет хорошо", - загадала она и опустила монету в воду.

- Можем идти? - спросил Джордж.

- Да, а ты уже загадал желание? - поинтересовалась Гермиона.

- Да. Но думаю, было бы неплохо поблагодарить Франческу и забрать наш фотоаппарат, - посоветовал парень.

Подойдя к женщине, Гермиона поблагодарила ее за оказанную услугу и крепко обняла. Джордж проделал **то же самое**.

- Рада была знакомству! Приезжайте к нам еще! И мой совет - всегда слушайте свое сердце, оно никогда не обманет, - она слегка подмигнула Джорджу. - Счастливо! - попрощалась она и, зайдя в автобус, скрылась из виду.

- Ну что, куда пойдем? - спросила Гермиона.

- Хм... может вон туда? - Джордж указал на маленький ресторан.

Спустя два часа уставшие, но довольные и сытые друзья были дома. Гермиона тут же легла на диван, а Джордж уселся на ковер возле телевизора.

- Это был просто замечательный день, спасибо, - поблагодарила Гермиона.

- Тебе спасибо, если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, никогда не выбрался в этот чудесный город, - ответил Джордж.

- Я думаю, мы с чистой совестью можем идти спать, - Гермиона поднялась с дивана, но Джордж ее остановил.

- Подожди, - попросил он. - Я должен кое-что сказать. Не пойми меня неправильно, Герм. Ты очень хороший человек, любящая жена и прекрасный друг. Но в какой-то момент я понял, что моя дружба уже не совсем дружба, а нечто большее. Моему брату несказанно повезло в том, что у него есть ты - такая веселая, беззаботная, любящая, верная, красивая, умная, понимающая. Я искренне благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделала. Я люблю тебя, Гермиона! - Джордж наклонился к девушке, поцеловал ее очень нежно, почти невесомо. Поцелуй в слегка приоткрытые губы, неагрессивный и не напористый, лёгкий и нежный, словно целуешь тончайшие лепестки роз или трепетные крылья бабочки. - Я не могу разрушить нашу дружбу и твое счастье, - отстраняясь, проговорил Джордж. Гермиона смотрела на него испуганным и непонимающим взглядом, ее щеки залились румянцем. - Именно поэтому я вынужден так поступить. Знаю, ты бы никогда мне этого не простила, но все же, - он смотрел на Гермиону, находящуюся в состоянии шока, затем достал палочку и нацелил на подругу. - Я люблю тебя! Прости. Обливиэйт, - произнес он.

Красный луч угодил прямо в грудь Гермионы. Она пошатнулась, на секунду ее глаза приобрели бессмысленное выражение.

– Спасибо за прекрасный день, – улыбнулся Джордж.

– Да. Спокойной ночи, – слегка рассеянно ответила Гермиона и скрылась за дверью своей комнаты.

- Спокойной ночи, - прошептал в след уходящей девушке Джордж. Он глубоко вздохнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. На них все еще оставался легкий привкус корицы.


	11. Глава 11

Глава 11.

Сон не приходил к Джорджу. Он лежал на одеяле и размышлял о правильности своего поступка. С одной стороны с его плеч словно сняли тяжелый груз, а с другой - он не знал, как теперь вести себя наедине с Гермионой. Всякий раз, оставаясь наедине с ней, у него будет возникать неудержимое желание обнять это прекрасное создание и никуда от себя не отпускать. Но он не мог этого сделать, и это причиняло боль. Он прекрасно знал, что она любит Рона, а к нему относится как к лучшему другу. Он не мог рушить эти отношения, так как знал, что они оба дорожат ими.

" Да, Джордж, заварил ты кашу. Теперь лежи и мучайся, - повторял ему уже в сотый раз внутренний голос. - Но, наверное, ты сделал верный шаг - ты сказал. А это уже многого стоит. И, тем более, стер память, она точно ничего не вспомнит. Не стоит так переживать", - успокаивал он себя.

«Джо-о-ордж! Нет! Пожалуйста, очнись!», - из соседней комнаты раздался душераздирающий крик. Джордж, ни секунды не раздумывая, вскочил с кровати и кинулся в комнату, где спала Гермиона.

– «Неееет!»

Гермиона находилась в темной комнате. По-видимому, это был какой-то замок. Слабый свет из почти потухшего фонаря не позволял ей разглядеть фигуру, стоящую чуть поодаль от нее. Гермиона осмотрелась: письменный стол, потрепанные кресла и старая мебель.

- Ну наконец-то, я уже заждалась, - произнесла фигура, и в комнате резко загорелся свет.

- Беллатриса? - глаза Гермионы расширились от ужаса. Перед ней стояла убитая Пожирательница Смерти - Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Выглядела она вполне реально и устрашающе: безумный взгляд и жестокая улыбка, при виде которой по телу пробегали мурашки.

- Умная грязнокровка Грейнджер, ты как всегда права. Твой дружок был не таким догадливым, - Белла залилась сумасшедшим смехом и указала палочкой в сторону человека, лежащего на полу. Он еле дышал, по-видимому, ему немало досталось. Приглядевшись, Гермиона громко ахнула. Это был Рон.

- О Господи! Что ты с ним сделала? Рон! - Гермиона подбежала к мужу и стала пытаться привести его в сознание.

- Отойди от него, грязнокровка! - крикнула Беллатриса, но Гермиона продолжила приводить мужа в сознание. - Я сказала отойди!

Пожирательница схватила девушку за волосы и оттащила от тела. Гермиона закричала.

- Зачем? Что тебе надо? - кричала Гермиона.

- Зачем? Глупая девчонка! Как ты смеешь задавать мне вопросы? - Беллатриса была в ярости, она подбежала к Гермионе и схватила ее за горло. - Вы... вы уничтожили его! Моего хозяина! Вы, поганые герои! Я вернулась, чтобы отомстить, - ее слова сочились ядом, в глазах сверкал нехороший огонек. Отшвырнув Гермиону к стене, она подошла к Рону и с силой пнула его ногой, от чего тот застонал. - Круцио! - Белла нацелила на парня палочку. Он закричал.

- Роооон! Неет! Умоляю, не надо! - просила Гермиона. Она зажмурила глаза. Раздался еще один крик. - Нееет! Пожалуйста! - повторяла она. Беллатриса лишь хохотала. Гермиона почувствовала резкую боль в области живота. – А-а-а-а-а! - закричала она и схватилась за живот. Белла обернулась.

- Я смотрю, он тебя уже обрюхатил, мерзкий осквернитель крови, - она отвлеклась от Рона, который продолжал извиваться от боли на полу, и двинулась к Гермионе. – Так-так, что тут у нас? - она хищно улыбнулась.

- Нет! Прошу, не делай этого. Умоляю, - Гермиона отступила назад, но наткнулась на стену. Она оказалась в ловушке.

- Нет! Не трогай ее! - это был Рон, он все еще лежал на полу и лишь следил за происходящим. В глазах было полно боли.

- Замолчи, Уизли! - прикрикнула Пожирательница и схватила Гермиону за волосы. - Еще одно слово, и я убью ее!

- Не-е-ет! Не надо! Убей меня, но не ее, прошу! Отпусти ее! - умолял Рон.

- Я приказала тебе молчать. Авада Кедавра! - зеленый луч пронзил грудь Рона, и тот замолчал... навсегда.

- Не-е-е-ет! Рон! Пожалуйста, нет! - Гермиона вырвалась из рук Беллатрисы и кинулась к бездыханному телу мужа. - Очнись! Нет! Пожалуйста, очнись! Ро-о-он! - она трясла его за плечи. Истерика накрыла ее с головой. – Не-е-ет! Ро-о-он!

- Как это трогательно! Но мы не закончили, - она подняла Гермиону и отбросила от тела. - Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, грязнокровка, - она с силой ударила девушку по лицу. Та вскрикнула. - Что тут у нас? - она с силой ткнула палочкой в живот Гермионы.

- Не-е-ет! Прошу, не надо, - шептала Гермиона. - Пожалуйста!

Белла вдруг резко схватила Гермиону за руку и взглянула на запястье, на котором остался след от пыток, совершенных ею.

- Грязнокровка, - прошипела Беллатриса, водя кинжалом по шраму, слегка надавив на тонкую кожу, которая тот час же окрасилась в красный цвет. Гермиона тихо всхлипнула. Белла отпустила руку и отступила на шаг, нацелив палочку на девушку. А затем неожиданно разразилась безумным смехом.

- Пожалуйста, не надо, - прошептала Гермиона.

- Диффиндо! - выкрикнула Белла, и яркая вспышка полетела в Гермиону, та почувствовала режущую боль в животе.

- Аа-а-а! Нет! Пожалуйста! - Гермиона осела на пол и обхватила живот двумя руками, пытаясь защитить. Рукава тотчас же впитали в себя горячую жидкость.

- Круцио! - захохотала Беллатриса и направила палочку на девушку.

- Не-е-е-е-ет! - Гермиона сжалась в комок.

Она резко распахнула глаза, рубашка прилипла к спине, а простынь валялась на полу.

- Все в порядке, Гермиона. Ты как? - это был Джордж, пришедший на крик девушки.

- Кошмарно, - тихо произнесла Гермиона, голос слегка дрожал.

- Я смотрю, ты и друзей привела? - Гермиона обернулась, около кровати стояла Белла и, ухмыляясь, водила пальцем по острию кинжала. - Ну ничего, это не проблема.

- Нет, прошу. Почему именно я? - Гермиона почувствовала, что на глаза навернулись слезы.

- Я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться, грязнокровка, - прошипела Белла.

- Не трогай ее, - Джордж прикрыл собой Гермиону и с вызовом глянул на Лестрейндж.

- Еще один осквернитель крови. Ну ничего, ты не доставишь мне хлопот.

- Не-е-е-ет! - крикнула Гермиона, но было поздно. Белла кинула кинжал, который попал прямо в грудь Джорджа. Тот упал с кровати, вокруг него тотчас же образовалась красная лужа.

- Нет, Джордж. Нет, пожалуйста. Не закрывай глаза, прошу! Джордж, - умоляла Гермиона.

- Все будет хорошо, - хриплым голосом сказал Джордж.

- Да, мы справимся, Джордж. Только прошу тебя, не закрывай глаза. Пожалуйста, - повторила Гермиона и слегка похлопала друга по щекам.

- Герми… она, я... я лю... - прохрипел парень и закрыл глаза.

- Не-е-ет! Джордж, пожалуйста, открой глаза. Умоляю, не оставляй меня. Джо-о-ордж! Нет! Пожалуйста, очнись! - Гермиона гладила Джорджа по волосам и плакала.

- Проснись, Гермиона, - Джордж тряхнул извивающуюся и кричащую на кровати Гермиону. - Давай. Просыпайся, Герм, - повторял он. Гермиона вскрикнула и распахнула промокшие от слез веки **глаза **. Она села на кровати, все еще находясь в шоковом состоянии. Ее била мелкая дрожь.

- Тише. Все хорошо. Это всего лишь кошмар, - успокаивал Джордж. Он обнял подругу и прижал к себе. - Успокойся. Все позади. Я рядом... не волнуйся, - шептал он, поглаживая Гермиону по голове.

- Она... она убила его... - прошептала Гермиона. - Раз и все. Сломала, как куклу. А потом... потом настала моя очередь и она... а потом появился ты, и она кинула... его, и ты... ты... - Гермиона разрыдалась. Перед глазами до сих пор стояло одержимое лицо Пожирательницы, а на руках чувствовалась горячая кровь. Девушка инстинктивно схватилась за живот, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

- Тихо. Все пройдет. Это просто кошмар. Все хорошо. Только не плачь, - Джордж продолжал гладить по волосам рыдающую подругу, его сердце сжималось от сочувствия к ней. Гермиона перестала плакать, но все еще дрожала. Она посильнее прижалась к другу. - Расскажи мне, что произошло? - мягко попросил Джордж. Девушка отстранилась и, глубоко вздохнув, рассказала все до мельчайших подробностей. По мере рассказа глаза Джорджа все больше и больше расширялись от ужаса.

- ... А потом я проснулась, - закончила Гермиона.

- Господи, - только и мог вымолвить Джордж. – Главное, все позади. Все хорошо. Лестрейндж убита, Рон жив, с тобой все в порядке - это самое главное. Забудь этот сон раз и навсегда. Теперь сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя волноваться, хорошо?

- Спасибо тебе, - поблагодарила Гермиона и вновь обняла друга.

- За что?

- За все. И за приют, и за заботу, и за то, что разбудил, - виновато произнесла Гермиона.

- Глупости, Герм. Ты моя подруга, как я могу бросить тебя в таких ситуациях? Это было бы не вежливо с моей стороны. А насчет сна не переживай, я все равно не мог уснуть. Так что не волнуйся. Я рядом, - он поцеловал ее в макушку и уложил на подушки, а сам встал и направился в ванную. Гермиона, воспользовавшись моментом, ощупала свой живот. То, что она там обнаружила, повергло ее в ужас.

- Джордж, - крикнула Гермиона, голос предательски дрожал, а к горлу поступил ком.

- Что-то случилось? - обеспокоено спросил Джордж, выходя из ванной.

- Это... посмотри, - Гермиона расстегнула рубашку в области живота. Глаза Джорджа расширились от неожиданности - живот рассекал огромный шрам. - Джорж, что это значит? - Гермиона вновь начала плакать.

- Я... я не знаю. Тихо, Герм, все же хорошо. Мы обязательно выясним, что это значит, - он погладил подругу по голове. - На вот, выпей.

- Что это? - спросила Гермиона. Голос был тих.

- Зелье сна без сновидений,- пояснил Джордж и протянул склянку девушку. Та мигом ее осушила и легла, прикрыв глаза. - Мне остаться? - Джорджу очень не хотелось оставлять подругу в таком состоянии одну.

- Да, если тебе не сложно, - девушка слабо улыбнулась и подвинулась, освобождая место рядом с собой. Джордж лег рядом и приобнял Гермиону, та удобно устроилась у него на плече и закрыла глаза.

- Спи. Все хорошо. Спокойной ночи, - мягко сказал Джордж и закрыл глаза.

- Спокойной ночи, спасибо, - прошептала Гермиона и провалилась в сон.

Утро для Гермионы выдалось не очень радужным: во-первых, за окном была просто отвратительная погода, а во-вторых, голова очень болела, словно ее много раз били об стену. Гермиона поднялась с постели и, слегка пошатываясь, направилась в ванную. Она еще раз взглянула на свой живот, словно надеясь, что это был лишь страшный сон. Но, увы, это была реальность - живот по-прежнему рассекал огромный шрам. Включив воду, она поняла, что сделала это зря: из-за шума голова начала болеть еще больше. Поспешно выключив источник шума, она расчесалась и вышла из ванной. Найдя в шкафу более-менее нормальную вещь, подходящую для дома, она прошла на кухню.

- Джордж, ты дома? - прокричала Гермиона. Ответа не последовало. Осмотревшись, девушка заметила на столе записку.

"С добрым утром! Ты так сладко спала, что я не решился тебя будить. Я в магазине, так что если вдруг что-нибудь случится - приходи. Завтрак на плите. Я надеюсь, ты любишь омлет? Джордж".

Гермиона улыбнулась и, спрятав записку в карман брюк, подошла к плите. Одного вида еды хватило: перед глазами все поплыло, а в горле встал ком. Гермиона, не долго думая, побежала в ванную.

"Мерлин! Как давно меня не мучил токсикоз ", - подумала она, в который раз сгибаясь над унитазом. Кое-как встав с пола, она хотела пройти в гостиную, но ноги подкосились, и Гермиона чуть было не рухнула обратно, если бы вовремя не схватилась за край раковины. Медленными шагами, слегка придерживаясь за стену, она доплелась до гостиной и облегченно рухнула на диван. Желудок предательски урчал, а голова была готова лопнуть от боли. Тихо простонав, Гермиона опустилась на подушки.

- Акцио книга, - призвала она, и в руках у Гермионы появилась одна из многочисленных книг. Попытки почитать тоже оказались тщетны - буквы плыли перед глазами, а мозг отказывался принимать какую-либо информацию. Решив, что кроме как посмотреть телевизор заняться ей больше нечем, она обреченно включила его. На экране замелькали картинки с какой-то пищей. Наверное, это был кулинарный канал.

- Только не это, - Гермиона подскочила с дивана и вновь побежала в ванную. Мужественно стерпев все кульбиты и выверты своего желудка, Гермиона прошла на кухню, надеясь найти там хоть какие-нибудь зелья. В шкафчиках она обнаружила только зелье против тошноты.

" Ну, хоть что-то", - поспешно выпив, подумала Гермиона. Зелье подействовало мгновенно. Решив немного перекусить, Гермиона погрела себе подстывший омлет и налила апельсинового сока. Сок организм принял с большой радостью, а от омлета желудок возмущенно заурчал, слегка побаливая. Поспешно отказавшись от идеи перекуса, Гермиона вновь вернулась в гостиную. Укрывшись теплым пледом и немного посмотрев телевизор, девушка решила навестить Джорджа и сказать ему, что сегодня вряд ли получится куда-нибудь выбраться. С большой неохотой выбравшись из теплого укрытия, она переоделась и вышла из квартиры. Гермиона огляделась: стол был завален какими-то бумагами, на журнальном столике стояла недопитая чашка кофе, повсюду стояли какие-то склянки и сосуды с жидкостями, а книги были разбросаны почти везде. Заметив последние, у Гермионы появилось резкое желание сложить их на полку, но она не решилась этого сделать, понимая, что может сделать что-то не так. Хозяина в кабинете не наблюдалось. Гермиона спустилась в магазин и поняла, что Джорджа она вряд ли там найдет - магазин, как всегда, был полон народа. От такого большого количества голосов у Гермионы закружилась голова, и она, слегка придерживаясь за перила, присела на ступеньки и прикрыла глаза.

- Простите, но у нас не принято сидеть на... Гермиона? - удивленный возглас Джорджа заставил девушку открыть глаза. - С тобой все хорошо, ты выглядишь неважно?

- И тебе привет. Не совсем, моя беременность дает о себе знать, - Гермиона кисло улыбнулась.

- Не думаю, что ты выбрала удачное место для отдыха. Предлагаю вернуться обратно в кабинет.

- Хорошо. Ты мне не поможешь?

- Как я могу отказать, - Джордж протянул Гермионе руку, и та, ухватившись за нее, встала. Слегка пошатываясь, она с поддержкой Джорджа, разумеется, добралась до кабинета и там легла на диван. Джордж же уселся в кресло напротив.

- Может, тебе чаю сделать? С лимоном, - предложил он.

- Я бы с удовольствием, но мой организм вряд ли будет со мной согласен.

- Попытка не пытка, или как там говорят? - Джордж достал из шкафа чашку и, добавив в нее сахар и кусочек лимона, налил горячий чай. - Выпей.

- Спасибо, Джордж, - Гермиона приняла чашку и отхлебнула глоток. Желудок пронзительно заурчал.

- Прости, а где тут туалет? - смущенно спросила она. Джордж широко улыбнулся и указал на картину, висевшую неподалеку от входа. - Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? - Гермиона указала на беспорядок в кабинете.

- Это так - ерунда. Кстати, об изобретениях, - Джордж подошел к письменному столу и что-то вытащил из ящика. Присмотревшись, Гермиона увидела подарочную коробку. - Это тебе. Знаю, ты просила ничего тебе не дарить. Считай, что это мой подарок для будущей племянницы, - Джордж протянул Гермионе коробку.

- Но, Джордж. Я же просила ниче...

- Открывай давай, - улыбнулся Джордж. Гермиона неуверенно потянула за ленту, развязала бант и открыла крышку.

- Что это за пылесборник? - рассмеялась она, доставая из коробки что-то фиолетовое, большое и очень пушистое.

- Пыле... что? - не понял Джордж.

- Забудь. Так что это?

- Это.. . эм... я еще не придумал этому название. Что-то вроде домашнего животного. Просто погладь его.

Гермиона осторожно провела по шерстке зверька. На ощупь она была очень мягкая. Зверек пошевелился в руках девушки, и средь густой шерсти показались огромные голубые глаза. Моргнув ими пару раз, зверек пискнул и сжался в комок.

- Какая прелесть, - восторженно воскликнула Гермиона и снова погладила зверька. Тот слегка пошевелился, а затем выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям девушки.

- Ты ему понравилась, - улыбнулся Джордж. - Он совсем неприхотлив в уходе. Требует только ласки и иногда ухода за шерсткой.

- А что он делает? - Гермиона продолжала поглаживать зверька, который уже начал урчать, как кошка.

- Он выполняет функцию няньки, - заметив недоуменный взгляд, он продолжил - например, когда ребенок плачет, достаточно просто положить этого зверька к нему в кроватку. Он реагирует на плач или крик и убаюкивает малыша своей мелодией. Также он может служить как грелка или просто мягкая игрушка. Очень умное создание, должен заметить. Можно давать ему разные указания. Например, приношение утреннего пророка или тапочек, - рассмеялся Джордж. - Единственный экземпляр на данный момент.

- Спасибо, Джордж. Я думаю, он очень пригодится. Ему нужно дать имя. Как насчет Шерри? - спросила Гермиона, зверек поднял на нее свои огромные глаза и моргнул, тем самым, выражая свое согласие.

- Ему нравится. Прости, Герм, но я должен идти, - Джордж виновато взглянул на девушку.

- Ой, это ты меня извини. Пришла и отвлекаю от работы. Я все понимаю, иди, - Гермиона рассмеялась и потрепала Джорджа по волосам.

- Не говори ерунды, - вставая, произнес Джордж, - до вечера.

- Джордж, подожди, - окликнула Гермиона. - А как мне попасть в квартиру?

- Совсем забыл, - он подошел к стене и, приложив руку к ней, прошептал отпирающее заклинание. Дверь отворилась. - Проходи.

- Ты обязательно должен научить меня этому, - сказала Гермиона, заходя внутрь.

Пройдя в спальню, она переоделась и спрятала подарочную коробку в шкафу. Взяв своего нового домашнего питомца с собой, она прошла в гостиную.

- Ну что, Шерри, чем займемся? - поглаживая зверька, спросила Гермиона. В ответ тот лишь пискнул. - Ладно, посиди здесь, а я пойду схожу за книгой, - она усадила Шерри на диван, а сама отправилась в комнату. Взяв первую попавшуюся книгу, она вернулась в гостиную и, потеплее укутавшись в плед, углубилась в чтение. Шерри же не очень понравилось, что про него забыли. С громким писком, прыгнув с дивана, он отправился изучать окрестности квартиры.

- Гермиона, ты дома? - прокричал Джордж, входя в квартиру. - Гермиона, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Никто не откликался. Джордж прошел в гостиную и увидел Гермиону, мирно спящую на диване. Книга валялась на полу, а Шерри посапывал в ногах девушки.

- Герм, - он аккуратно потряс ее за плечо, - просыпайся. Как ты ночью спать будешь? Вставай.

- Ммм... - Гермиона открыла глаза и зевнула. - Который час?

- Шесть вечера, вставай, у меня есть для тебя кое- что интересное, - Джордж присел на диван. - На вот, почитай, - он протянул ей "Ежедневный пророк". Гермиона вновь зевнула и принялась читать.

"Пропала известная волшебница - Гермиона Грейнджер.

На днях к нам в редакцию ворвался Рон Уизли. Он требовал, чтобы мы как можно скорее опубликовали эту статью.

Известная волшебница, героиня войны, превосходный работник министерства магии пропала.

Как сообщает нам муж Гермионы, она пропала около трех дней назад. Он утверждает, что никто из родственников ее не видел.

"Мы немного повздорили, и она ушла из дома. Больше я не видел ее», - сообщает нам Рон Уизли.

Как нам стало известно, пропавшая находилась в интересном положении. Весь вид Рональда Уизли говорил о том, что он очень волнуется и не находит себе места".

- Пресвятой Мерлин! Это... это невозможно. Рон, он... он волнуется за нас, малыш, - радостно воскликнула Гермиона и вскочила с дивана. - Джордж, это прекрасно! - на лице сияла счастливая улыбка.

- Да, Герм. Мой братец не бездушный идиот, каким кажется со стороны. Но не хочу тебя расстраивать.

- Что такое? - улыбка Гермионы немного померкла.

- Переверни страницу.

Гермиона, немного недоверчиво перевернула страницу. Улыбка тотчас сползла с ее лица, сменив место гневу.

- Что? Сам Рон Уизли сейчас находится на задании. Мы просим всех, кто видел Гермиону Грейнджер, сообщить об этом нам. На задании? Как он мог? - Гермиона в ярости порвала газету и рассерженно взмахнула руками, - Джордж, какая же я дура. Поверила в то, что он изменился, - она устало опустилась на диван.

- Гермиона, успокойся. Главное, что он волнуется за тебя, а задание... это так мелочь, он же на него не пожизненно отправился, - пытался взбодрить подругу Джордж.

- Ты прав, он действительно очень волнуется, раз заявил в Пророк. А знаешь что, раз уж он так хочет, чтобы я вернулась домой - пожалуйста. Я сама сообщу Пророку о своем возвращении. Если я хочу что-то изменить, я должна действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки.

- Ух. Я вижу, в тебе вновь проснулся боевой дух. Так держать, Гермиона!

- Я тогда пойду собирать вещи, - она решительным шагом направилась в спальню.

Джордж заметно погрустнел. Он не хотел, чтобы Гермиона возвращалась домой, он настолько привык к ней, что ему казалось, что он живет с ней на протяжении многих лет, а не дней. Быстро нацепив на лицо улыбку, он продолжал ждать Гермиону. Вскоре она вышла из спальни, в ее руках была сумка. Уменьшив ее с помощью заклинания, она запихнула ее в карман и подошла к Шерри. Тот запрыгнул ей на руку и свернулся в клубок.

- Ну, я пойду. Пока, Джордж. Спасибо за все, - она поцеловала парня в щеку.

- Никогда не говори "пока". До встречи, Герм, - он обнял подругу.

- До встречи, - рассмеялась девушка и трансгрессировала.


End file.
